


Desperate Doctors

by ExcitedDragon



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, The Hound Of The Baskervilles - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: It's like a wacky roadtrip movie but with more monsters and murder mysteries, Multi, gothic horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitedDragon/pseuds/ExcitedDragon
Summary: Victor Frankenstein is looking for a lab. Henry Jekyll is looking for an assistant. When their paths cross, they unleash a whirlwind of irreversible chaos and unwanted adventure upon themselves.





	1. In Which The Good Doctor Gets An Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time trying anything like this, so I really hope you guys like it :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey look another chapter i rewrote

Trees of all sizes and varieties, each with autumnal coloured leaves that would occasionally fall from their branches and twirl to the ground, lined the beaten dirt path and blotted out the grey, clouded sky. 

 

Leaves and dirt crunched under Victor’s large boots as he trudged down the path, barely dragging his two large suitcases above the ground. Cold wind hissed and howled around him and the abysmal temperature was making his ears and nose go numb. 

 

“This can’t get any worse…” He huffed. 

 

As if a malicious god had heard his declaration, a crack of thunder erupted through the air, and the heavy clouds gave way to a downpour. Victor stopped in his tracks, letting out a sigh of defeat before he continued on his treacherous way. 

 

His blond hair clung to his thin face as rain pelted down on him. He tried to find some warmth by pressing his shoulders to his neck, his thick, bristly coat rubbing against his skin and scratching it. 

 

Was this the end for him? Cold, lost and and alone in the world, doomed to a cruel finale at the hands of fate? Victor felt a lump begin to form in his throat as he thought about home, as he thought about all he lost. 

 

And the chokehold in his throat suddenly let go as he heard the clipping and clopping of a horse’s hooves and sound of carriage wheels bumping over the slightly uneven path. 

 

Victor stopped abruptly, letting the suitcases drop to the ground at the carriage rolled to a stop in front of him. The carriage was a sleek black, pulled by a noble looking brown steed and was driven by a rather uncomfortable looking driver. When it stopped beside him, the door opened from the inside. 

 

Within the carriage was a dark-complexioned young man, likely older than Victor though, with long hair tied into a braid and a small gap between his two front teeth. He wore a lavender overcoat with coat tails that went down to his knees and a matching cravat, a sky blue waistcoat and black buckle shoes 

 

“What on earth are doing out in weather like this?” The man asked. 

 

“Uh, going to London.” Victor said quietly, trying to not shiver uncontrollably. 

 

The man smiled, opening the carriage’s door fully. “Well that’s my destination, why don’t you come inside.” He said as he extended his hand 

 

Victor tried not to nearly run inside and took the man’s hand and stepped into the carriage, sitting across from him on the cushy leather seats inside. Judging by the both the inside and outside of man’s carriage and the man himself, Victor could guess that he came from money. 

 

“So, what’s your name, young man?” The man asked folding his hands in his lap. 

 

“Victor. Victor Frankenstein, sir.” Victor said, rubbing his hands together over and over and trying not to make eye contact. 

 

The man smiled. “Dr. Hastie Lanyon, nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Frankenstein.” 

 

Lanyon extended his hand and it took Victor a few seconds to realize he was supposed to shake it. Lanyon only winced slightly from the dirt and rain on Victor’s hand. 

 

“You seem awfully desperate to get to London if you’re out in this weather.” Lanyon asked, slight concern in his voice. “May I ask why you’re going?” 

 

Victor tucked a lock of wet hair behind his ear, still avoiding eye contact. “Well, I-I'm a scientist.” 

 

Lanyon’s face lit up in a jovial smile. “A scientist! Is it Dr. Frankenstein then?” 

 

Victor looked up, making eye contact with Lanyon for the first time. He nodded. A lie. 

 

“Well why didn’t you say so in the first place!” Lanyon declared. “I have a friend, a scientist as well. He’s in want of an assistant.” 

 

Victor’s eyes widened as he slowly pushed another lock of wet hair from his face. “A proper scientist? With a proper lab?” A smile spread across his face. 

 

“Would you be interested?” Lanyon asked. 

 

Victor bounced up and down in his seat ever so slightly, before stopping to regain his composure. 

 

“I’ll... Yes, that would be rather nice.” Victor nodded quickly. 

 

“Splendid!” Lanyon clapped his hands together, startling Victor a bit. “We’ll see him tomorrow as sound as we can.” 

 

The rest of the ride to London was uneventful and quiet. Lanyon would occasionally shoot Victor the odd question, which Victor would answer in a vague manner. 

 

They finally arrived in London, it was well into the night. Victor stayed at Lanyon’s rather large home that night. He assumed that the excitement was going to keep him up all night, but went he hit the mattress, Victor realized he hadn’t slept that well in quite a long time. 

 

 

°°° 

 

 

Henry awoke with a start from a knock at the door, shifting to sit up straight in his armchair. He promised himself that he was just going to shut his eyes for a few moments last night, but he supposed he had fallen asleep in his laboratory again. Henry stood up, straightening his waistcoat as he trotted up the metal steps to the door of the lab. 

 

He opened the door, finding his aging yet steadfast butler Poole looking back at him. 

 

“Dr. Lanyon to see you, sir.” Poole said in a deadpan tone. 

 

Henry rubbed sleep from his eyes, leaning one hand against the doorway. “This early in the morning?” 

 

“It’s half past eleven, sir.” Poole sighed in reply. 

 

The living room Victor waited in with Lanyon was impeccably furnished. The center piece of the room was a large fireplace against the back wall paralleled by two comfortable looking armchairs. The mantle of the fireplace was lined with a few books and above it was the barely noticeable outline of where a portrait used to hang. 

 

Eventually, he realized his mind had wandered from thinking about the furniture to thinking about whoever he was going to meet. Victor ended up simply picturing someone just like Lanyon again. Proper, posh, uptight, and his excitement began to wither. He had essentially already met the man he was about to meet. 

 

Suddenly, Victor’s attention was drawn to the opposite hall as the sound of footsteps clicked on the dark hardwood floor. 

 

A man about the same age as Lanyon was walking down the hall, pulling on a grey coat over his dark waistcoat and high-collared, white, wing-tipped shirt. There was also a royal blue cravat tied around his neck. 

 

Victor eyed the man who seemed to be his new employer up and down. He was tall and broad-shouldered. He had short, light brown hair and a pair of well-kept but impressive sideburns. He had a strong jaw, prominent chin and dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. There were bags under his blue eyes, that explicably had both a twinkle and hollowness to them. 

 

“Good morn- Afternoon... Hastie.” He said. His voice was warm. “Who’s this?” He gestured to Victor. 

 

Lanyon put his hands on Victor’s shoulders. “This is Dr. Victor Frankenstein, and he’s going to be your new assistant.” Victor almost immediately flinched, and Lanyon removed his hands. 

 

The man stepped forward, shaking Victor’s hand a little vigorously. “A pleasure to meet you Dr. Frankenstein! Can I call you Victor?” 

 

Victor was a bit taken aback. “If that’s what you prefer.” 

 

The man pulled his hand away, clasping them together. “Victor, this is absolutely wonderful, your timing couldn’t be better.” 

 

He looked over Victor’s shoulder to Lanyon. “Hastie, you’re a godsend.” 

 

Lanyon gave a bit of a smug smile. “Oh, I do try.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well but,” Victor began as he looked back at the man, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “I don’t believe I ever caught your name, sir.” 

 

He looked back at Victor, his mouth still in a smile but slightly agape. 

 

“Oh, how silly of me, I got so excited!” He laughed slightly. “My name is Dr. Henry Jekyll, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine.”


	2. Jekyll's Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll presents his theory to the board of governors and we meet his closest friend

Lanyon had left, giving the two some privacy. “So, when do I get to see the lab?” Victor looked his new boss dead in the eye.  
Henry chuckled. “Eager, aren’t you? What kind of science do you do exactly, Victor?”  
Victor rubbed his hands together. “Er, biology…”

After giving him a brief tour of the house, Henry finally agreed to Victor the lab. It made Victor happy to know someone shared his love for science as well. “Here it is.” Henry said, pushing open a door to reveal the lab. It was marvelous. Currently they were standing on a platform above the lab. There were stairs to the left down into the laboratory itself. If someone was quiet enough, they could sneak in and watch. Victor made note of this as a strolled down the stairs. Facing the north was a large window. There was a table covered in all kinds of scientific apparatuses, beakers filled with chemicals of all colors, but what Victor found most important was a slab.

“Oh bloody…” Henry pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering.

Victor turned around. “Something wrong, Dr. Jekyll?”

“I have my meeting with the board of governors today.” He sighed, starting up the stairs. “John should be outside with a carriage. Come on, Victor.” The two scientists walked outside where they were met by a raven haired, serious looking man standing in front of an open carriage. He glared at Henry. “You’re late.” He crossed his arms.

Henry waved his hand dismissively, stepping up the stairs into the carriage. "Yes, yes, I know John, now come on." He looked back at Victor. "Are you coming or not?"

The three sat in the carriage in silence for a few moments before Henry spoke up.

"Victor, this is John Gabriel Utterson, John this is Victor Frankenstein. Victor is my new assistant." Henry gave his signature warm smile.

"Ah." John shook Victor's hand. Utterson was stiff, like he was cut from stone. His no nonsense attitude made Victor a little uneasy.

“So, are you scientist too?” Victor pulled his hand away, raising an eyebrow.

“A lawyer actually.” John rested his hands on his lap. “Frankenstein, the name sounds vaguely familiar…”

Victor’s heart jumped into his throat. “Oh, I get that a lot.” He rubbed his hands together, trying to calm his nerves. He quickly changed the subject. “So, what exactly are you proposing to this board of governors, Dr. Jekyll?” 

Henry’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. “Well as you know, we all have two sides, good and evil. I believe with a combination of rare drugs, which I have in my possession, we can control and ultimately eliminate the evil.” He rambled on excitedly until they finally arrived at the place, St. Jude’s Hospital.

It was cloudy as the three of them exited the carriage and walked into the hospital. They walked to a board room, the door still shut.

"This'll only take a few minutes. John, would mind waiting out here with Victor?" Henry smiled, adjusting his neck tie. "Trust me, this is it." He opened the door and confidently walked into the room, the doors swinging shut behind him.

°°°  
An hour had passed. Occasionally, there was shouting from the room. Angry, fearful shouting. There was a particularly loud bit, followed by an eerie silence. Henry then stormed out of the room, absolutely livid.

"Hypocrites, the lot of them!" Henry threw his hands in the air. "They say, they're "friends of science", but they're noting but hypocrites!"

"Henry, they may be hypocrites, but they're hypocrites with power." John stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need to be more cautious. You've become obsessed."

Victor spoke up. "No one who's ever been cautious has accomplished anything, Mr. Utterson." The two of them turned to look at Jekyll's assistant.

"Victor, could you wait outside and give us a moment alone?" Henry had calmed down, but was still angry. The good doctor became, frankly, intimidating in a bad mood. Victor had to quarrel leaving them alone.

Henry rest his head in his hands. "How can I continue on?" He sighed. John placed his hands on his shoulders. "What if they're right?"

"Don't talk like that." And a rare occurrence happened, John smiled. A genuine, sympathetic, warm smile. "I know you'll find the answer." Henry looked up.

"Let's get you home."


	3. An Unexpected Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll makes an irreversible, life-changing decision and Victor starts the path to make his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually rewrote this chapter because i felt like it could be improved significantly, so new readers, YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE ORIGINAL

Dr. Jekyll sat, slumped over in an armchair and staring intently into the fireplace. It was nearly ten minutes until midnight, and he was the only one still awake. He sat back, sitting up straight before he stood up. Henry reached out, tracing his fingers over the spot on the wall above the mantle where a portrait of his father used to hang. He took a step back, having a sudden epiphany.

Henry gave brief exhale before his look of quiet melancholy became a half smile. He didn’t need a willing test subject. He was willing. He whisked down the hall, coming up to the door to his laboratory and threw it open. He rushed inside, practically leaping down the stairs like an excited child on Christmas.

Once he reached the end of the stairs, Jekyll bolted towards the table and knelt down in front of it, opening the cabinets underneath. From it, he pulled two vials, one filled with a blue liquid, the other filled with a clear one, a glass and small container of salt.

He stood back up, setting the supplies on the table in front of him before he set to work. He opened the clear vial and measured a precise amount of salt before pouring the salt into the clear liquid. He then took the second vial, pulling the cork from it with a pop and poured the clear liquid inside.

The blue liquid bubbled and swirled until had gone from a cobalt to to a deep, nearly luminescent crimson. With hope in his eyes, Henry set down the vial and cracked open his journal. He picked up a sleek black fountain pen, preparing to write. He hesitated for a moment before he finally let ink touch the paper.

_September 13, 11:56 pm  
I have started this alone, and I must finish it alone. There is no choice, I must put my fears aside. I know that I must use myself as the subject of the experiment._

He set the pen down, looking at what he had written. There truly was no turning back. He picked up the vial, smiling at the strange red liquid inside before pouring it into the glass. And with a toast to himself, Jekyll drank the formula. He winced. It was surprisingly bitter. He moved back over to his journal, now prepared to record the draught’s effects, this time, speaking aloud as he wrote.

“11:58 pm, consumed ten centilitres of formula HJ7.” He placed two fingers up against his neck. “Pulse rate increasing. Warm in the gullet, a prickling heat spreading strongly through my veins…”

He lifted his free hand to his temple, smiling. “A slight feeling of… _euphoria._ " He chuckled before suddenly feeling dazed. “Lightheadedness.”

“No noticeable behavioral differences.” He stepped backed, tossing the fountain pen onto the journal with a soft thud. He lifted his hand to his mouth, continuing to giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.

“Well I suppose, that’s it. Nothing left to do.” He ran a hand through his hair, now grinning. “All I can do is wait. But I’ll show them, show the world that I—” His triumphant monologue was cut short as his voice was strangled and snuffed out.

Jekyll shuddered. A burning, twisting sensation began to bubble in his chest. The warmth coursing through veins began to reach a fever pitch. His heart began to pound harder and faster in his chest. 

“Dear God..” He barely managed to choke the words out. He staggered backwards, bracing himself the against work table. Henry couldn’t explain this, even if he could, his head was reeling from the pain, he could barely think.

As quickly as it began, the pain shot from his chest to the rest of his body, every nerve, every fibre of his being felt like it was on fire. Jekyll fell to his knees, giving an horrified and agonized scream and knocking the empty glass onto the floor. He curled on the hardwood floor, writhing with agony. His veins had taken on an unnatural reddish glow. He dug his nails into his scalp, choking back sobs.

He was going to die, or at least he thought so.

Henry snapped open his eyes with a gasp. It felt as if the agony had been torn from his body. He felt… _different._ Better. He rolled over onto his back, now sprawled out on the floor, his ears ringing. He lifted his hand towards the desk to pull himself up when he froze.

He slammed his hand onto the desk, pulling himself up as dark hair fell in front of his face. He stared at his hand, barely keeping himself standing. His arms, and well, all of him had become shorter. His skin now pale, almost sickly looking, but he felt better than he had ever felt. He let out a sudden laugh, but it wasn’t his laugh. His laugh was warm and kind, but this had come out coarse and icy. That was when his eye was caught by the shattered glass.

Henry could barely see his reflection in it, but from what could see, he was someone different. Someone new.

As his brushed the thick, dark hair from his eyes, he reached out for the pen, grabbing it with his left hand instead of his right. It felt natural this way. He tapped the pen against the paper in the journal for a few moments before figuring out what to write.

“Midnight.” He said. He found himself quietly shocked by his own voice. It was deeper and rougher. “Unexpected development.” He stepped back, looking over his own hands again.

“Free!”

°°°

Victor wiped his brow, standing over an open grave. He leaned his arm against his shovel. It was only about twenty minutes after midnight. He grabbed the body inside in the grave, dragging it by it's arms. He had found a discreet route from the house to the graveyard, where he could remain unseen. He dragged it back to the house which took another twenty minutes.  
There was a back door to the laboratory, through a dusty, hardly used cellar. Victor opened the cellar doors with as much silence as he could before going down into and through it with the corpse in tow.

He walked into to the empty lab with it. He picked it up with a fair bit of difficulty and slid it awkwardly onto the slab as to not make any noise. Victor took a step back, feeling something crunch under his foot. When he looked down, he found he had stepped on some broken glass. He assumed there just must’ve been a vial set unevenly on the table.

He tiptoed out of the lab back to his room. He took off his boots and coat and flopped down on the bed, smiling.

His work would soon be complete.  
 


	4. Strange Bedfellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new character aw ye

Henry felt sun on his face. He pressed his eyes a little tighter before opening them. He sat up in the bed, looking over to his right. He screamed. Beside him was a woman he had never seen or had any recollection of meeting. She sat up and starting screaming as well. The woman quickly slapped him across the face. 

“Ow!” Henry placed his hand over his cheek, staring wide eyed. The woman had auburn hair and tan skin with a beauty mark under her right eye. She was quite beautiful. 

“Who the bloody ‘ell are you?!” She exclaimed. “What happened to the other one?!” 

"Other one? What other one?" Henry rubbed his cheek, raising an eyebrow. 

“Dark hair, a little shorter than you.” She narrowed her eyes. “Unless you look very different in this light, I’d say you’re a stranger.” 

Henry turned around, pulling on his pants. “I-I need to go.” Hazy details were beginning to come back to him. He still felt something inside, trying to break free. “I really need to go.” He threw on his shirt, buttoning it up. 

“Not until I get some answers.” She tilted her head. “Who are you, exactly?” 

Henry fished something from the pocket of his vest as hastily put it on. It was a card which he then handed to her. 

“Dr. Henry Jekyll, 46 Harley Street?” She looked at the card, then back up at him, raising an eyebrow 

“About that wanting answers thing, perhaps we could speak later?” He paused, putting on his coat. “You wouldn’t not mind telling any else about this?” 

“My lips are sealed.” She placed a finger over her lips. 

 

Henry turned to walk out, still dazed. 

“Lucy Harris. My name, in case you were wondering.” 

He turned around. “Well, I hope we meet again Miss Harris.” 

°°°  
Henry crept inside through the front door, looking around to make sure the coast was clear. He prepared himself to make a mad, albeit quiet, dash to the lab. He had barely taken two steps before he was stopped by voice. 

“Where have you been?” Henry pivoted on his heels, coming face to face with Poole. 

Henry was incredibly flustered. He could barely form words. “Please, Poole, I have my own life.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Also, I’d like a mirror brought down into the lab, if that’s not too much to ask.” 

Poole rolled his eyes, still looking for an answer from Jekyll. But he complied a brought down a dusty old mirror. Henry rubbed his hands together, smiling. 

“And don’t disturb me until my further notice." He smiled awkwardly. Tell Victor the same.” 

Poole sighed. "Don't do anything stupid." He walked out. 

There was a silence for a moment before Henry gave a triumphant laugh. 

"I did it, I really, really did it. Or something similar anyways." He paced. "Oh, this- Oh my..." He made some noises that could only be described as a cross between feverish confused and pure joy. 

"Are you always like this?" An unfamiliar voice called out. It seemed to echo and was emanating from behind Jekyll. He gave a bit of shocked yelp before turning around, coming face to face with the mirror. It might as well been a painting, since his reflection appear to not be his own. 

The "reflection" wore a smug grin, raising an eyebrow. Henry pointed a finger, waving it up and down at the figure in the mirror, still reeling. He opened him mouth to speak, but he was at a complete loss for words. The figure in the mirror rolled his eyes. 

"Wh-who are you?" Henry stammered. He felt like he was going positively, absolutely bonkers. 

"Well, technically I'm you. But I like the name Hyde. Edward Hyde."


	5. The Secret Is Uncovered

Victor was in the sitting room, slumping in an armchair, lost in thought. There came a knock from the door. His chain of thought was broken as he stood up to get the door. Who would be at the door but Utterson and Lanyon, the very pictures of concern. 

"Is Henry home?" Lanyon said. Victor didn't get time to answer before Mr. Utterson walked inside, Dr. Lanyon quickly following suit. Victor spun on his heels and followed them towards the lab. 

"Dr. Jekyll, uh, doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment!" Victor tried to speed up to get in front of them. But it was too late, they had already swung open the door to the lab and stepped inside. 

What was inside was a sight to behold. Henry Jekyll was talking to a beautiful girl, something he wasn't the most skilled at. She appeared to be laughing. Jekyll and the woman looked up the stairs, hearing the door open. John marched down, staring daggers at his friend. Hastie followed, backing up the lawyer. 

"I tried to stop them, sir." Victor looked a little disappointed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Who's this?" Lanyon gestured up and down to the mystery woman. 

"Miss Lucy Harris, a pleasure." The woman smirked, extending her hand for him to shake. Henry wore a dead serious expression. 

"Lucy, would you mind going upstairs with Victor?" Henry kept eye contact with John. "And close the door on the way out. We can speak later." 

"Alright..." Lucy walked up the stairs, nudging Victor on. The two of them walked out of the laboratory and the door was shut behind them. 

"Would you care to explain this?" Mr. Utterson pulled a rolled-up piece of paper from his inner coat pocket, handing it to Dr. Jekyll. He unrolled the paper, reading it over. A look of familiarity and frustration dawned on his face. 

"John, this is my will." He rolled up the paper again, looking back and forth at the two before him. 

"Yes, Henry, and you changed it. Leaving everything to someone we've never even heard of." Lanyon said, placing his hands on his hips. "Who is Edward Hyde?" 

Henry sighed, resting a hand on his forehead. He didn't give an answer immediately. 

John stepped forward. "Henry, who is Edward Hyde?" He took a concerned and angered tone. 

"A colleague!" Henry shouted, looking up. "Inexplicably involved in this experiment." He took a deep breath. Lanyon and Utterson exchanged a look. 

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to a meeting with with this Mr. Hyde." Lanyon raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, he's coming over tonight. I'll tell him to meet you at your home, Hastie." Henry smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. His strange switch of moods caught them both off-guard. 

John gave a begrudging sigh. Hastie gave a satisfied, smug smile. "Well, I suppose that settles that." 

Mr. Utterson and Dr. Lanyon made their leave. Lucy Harris had left earlier. Victor was now alone in the main sitting room with Jekyll. The thirty-something doctor looked over at his younger counter part. 

"I'm going to be in the lab, please don't disturb me for a while." Henry smiled, walking into the laboratory. 

Victor was consumed with curiosity. He had eavesdropped on the three's conversation. He had heard them speaking of a "Mr. Hyde", which he had heard Jekyll address in the lab before. But he had never met the elusive gentleman. He crept over to the lab, making sure to open the door veryyyyy quietly. He stared down at Dr. Jekyll, who was looking at a red liquid in a glass with something akin to hope and contempt. The doctor looked into the mirror. 

"Now, I want you to be on your best behavior." He glared, seemingly speaking to his own reflection before promptly drinking the red liquid. What the young Frankenstein saw next would chill him to his core. Henry collapsed in pain, shifting and changing into someone else entirely. Victor tip toed out of the lab. As soon as he was out, he sprinted down the hall, up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. Victor wasn't scared by much, but this was the most horrifying thing he had seen. 

To make matters worse, two weeks later a murder occurred and Dr. Jekyll confined promptly himself to his laboratory.


	6. Paranoia Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor makes some new friends. Henry's state worsens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had some writer's block but here it is. nEw ChApTeR

Victor had not breathed a word about the horrid display he had witnessed in the lab a fortnight ago. In fact, he wasn't quite sure what he had seen that early evening. The thought consumed every moment. He kept on thinking it was impossible, which was a word Victor hardly used. He kept on thinking it over, but as preposterous as it sounded, Dr. Jekyll seemed to have transformed into a different person, into whom he didn't know. 

Victor's terror had dissipated until two things, both disturbing and seemingly unrelated occurred: The murder of the Bishop of Basingstoke, a member of the St. Jude's Hospital board of governors and Henry Jekyll confining himself to his laboratory. 

Victor felt a pit in his stomach when these two things happened. An over-arching feeling of dread he couldn't describe. The horrifying realization of putting two terrifying twos together. 

Could the upstanding Dr. Jekyll have been the killer? Or could it have been what monstrous thing he had transformed into? 

Meanwhile, Jekyll toiled in his laboratory. Sleep deprived and full of fear from the beast within, but still keeping a determined attitude. He knew what he had done, and deplored it. Though he was glad it gave him some form of cover. He was known for having an over-active imagination, so everyone just believed he was spooked by this murder business. 

He grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass from underneath the table and slumped back into the armchair. He found it lonely. Hyde had occasionally popped into the mirror to chat or tease, he now knew that was only to gain his trust. He poured himself a glass. 

He stared into the wine glass for a while. He became lost in thought, that is until the glass slipped from his hand. He tightened his grip around the arms of the chair. He lurched forward. He felt those same racking pains, that same feeling of horror. He couldn't stop it, he was too tired. And thus, Henry Jekyll once again succumbed to the evil of Edward Hyde. 

°°° 

Lucy walked down the stairs from her room. The tavern was lively that evening. People, laughing, drinking and being merry. She spotted a dark-haired man picking a fight with two men practically twice his size. She gave a sympathetic smile and walked down the stairs. 

The two men looked about seconds away from punching him in the nose before Lucy swooped in, apologized on the shorter man's behalf, and whisked off with him. 

"Paying me another visit, are ya, Mr. Hyde?" She smiled, turning him around to face her. 

Hyde kept his signature grin. His dark brown hair was a mess, as per usual, his blue eyes with that strange red ring around the pupils kept a mischievous gleam. Edward Hyde was quite the strange one. Most people's expression turned to hate just by a glance at him, but not Lucy. 

"Well, it's only common courtesy." He faked a bow. Lucy giggled. 

"You are anything but courteous, Edward." She waved her hand dramatically, gesturing for him to rise. That's when someone new walked in. He wore a black coat that he had wrapped tightly around him, and his messy blond hair was tied back into a somewhat less messy ponytail. His green eyes were filled with something between stern determination and fear. Hyde looked back at and gave a sneer

"You know him?" Lucy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. 

"Jekyll's new assistant." He snarled. As new as he was, Hyde hadn't been around much longer. He was mostly angry because his "better" half had never given thought to introduce the two. 

Lucy looked away for a moment in concentration. "You know, I've met him once before. Pretty sure his name's Victor or something..." She looked back, but Hyde had disappeared into the crowd. 

Victor sat alone at a table. He had decided to get a drink before going to the graveyard. He drummed his fingers on the table, not realizing the figure creeping up behind him. 

"It's Frankenstein, right?" Victor felt his heart jump into his throat at the unfamiliar voice. He whipped around to face whoever it was. 

“Relax…” The man grinned, sitting across from him. “I’m a friend of Dr. Jekyll. You’re his new assistant, aren’t you?” 

Victor couldn’t help but find the stranger quite uncanny. He just cast this bizarre aura of terror. The thing that caught him off guard the most were his eyes. He felt as if he had seen them before on someone else’s face. 

“That’s me.” Victor tried to hide his shock. He fidgeted with his with hair, brushing it out of his eyes, repeatedly. "You are?" He didn't make much eye contact, but when he did it was poor. 

"Well, you can just call me Hyde." He extended his hand for Victor shake. He didn't. Hyde awkwardly pulled his hand back. The two of them rested in silence for a moment. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt much longer. 

"Well," Hyde cleared his throat. "I have some business to attend to. Nice to finally meet you anyhow." He stood up, leaving Victor alone once again. He sighed, feeling a little lost without anyone familiar around. He should've just gone to the graveyard. 

"Kind of rude for him to leave you here, but that's Ed for you." He felt someone brush against his arm and looked up to see the girl that Jekyll had been talking and meeting with for the past few weeks. Guess she knew Mr. Hyde too. 

"You're Victor? Am I getting that right?" She winced a little but kept a smile. Victor just nodded. She sat down beside him. 

"I'm Lucy, if you're having trouble remembering. I'm not that great with names, better with faces." There was something innately comforting about being around her. 

"I'm not that great with people altogether." Victor said with a bit of a smile. Lucy laughed. 

The next morning, there were no reports of graves being dug and body parts being taken. 

The next morning there was a report of another murder.


	7. Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy realizes the horrible truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nO REMORSE AND NO SHAME FIRE FURY AND FLAAAAME  
> this chapter's a lot longer. do you like the longer chapters or should i shorten them?  
> also prepare for a heck ton of angst and PLOT

Victor had gotten into routine. He would sneak from his room around midnight to check the lab. He noticed that Dr. Jekyll would disappear from the lab almost each night and sometimes sporadically throughout the day. When he saw that the doctor was gone, he would sneak out to the graveyard and gather what pieces he needed and bring them back to the laboratory. But ever since a night three days ago, he would always stop at the tavern to visit Lucy. 

The two of them had become fast friends. Lucy was the only person that Victor knew that made him smile with ease. They would have conversations about things like science, the proper ways to mix drinks and their respective lives. Somehow, their chats would often loop back to Dr. Jekyll. It wasn't hard for Victor to tell that the two of them had fallen for each other hard and fast. 

Victor had a few more encounters with Mr. Hyde. If Lucy or Victor tried to bring up Dr. Jekyll in his presence, he would grimace or snarl and brush of the subject. Victor was quite good at reading the emotions of others and wasn't very good at projecting his own, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that Hyde wasn't fond of Jekyll. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hyde had fallen for Lucy. 

°°°  
Henry toiled in his laboratory, mixing some chemicals together. He nearly dropped a small vial of green liquid from a voice echoing in his skull. 

"What does she see in you?" A familiar voice snarled. Jekyll turned around to the mirror to face Hyde, who had decided to speak up for the first time in weeks. 

"You have a lot of nerve..." He turned back around, going back to his work. "After what you've done." 

Hyde gave a bitter laugh. "Oh, look at you, all high and mighty, know it all, above it all Dr. Jekyll." He scowled when he realized Jekyll was ignoring him. "As I was saying, what does she see in you?" 

Henry rolled his eyes, realizing his other half would keep pestering him. He whipped around, pointing a finger at the mirror. 

"As I was saying, you have a lot of nerve!" He raised his voice. "You're a murderer, Hyde!" 

Hyde laughed, reaching out of the mirror and grabbing Jekyll by the throat. The doctor watched helplessly as Edward became his own image. He was a carbon copy, except for the same red ring around the pupils. 

"So are you." Henry felt shivers crawl down his spine as he heard his own voice mock him. Hyde shoved him to the ground. Jekyll realized these hallucinations had become so powerful, they had physical effects. 

Hyde cackled, returning to his own appearance. Jekyll stood up, gritted his teeth. 

"What do you mean by her?" He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. 

"Lucy, you dolt!" Hyde scoffed. "She's all 'Oh, Dr. Jekyll, he's so bloody dreamy'!" He shouted. 

"If she knew about all this, that you were a monster." Hyde grinned. "She would turn tail and run before you could say you're sorry." 

Henry brushed himself off and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and began to composed a letter. He began to write fast when he felt Hyde looming over his shoulder. 

"Dear Miss Harris, I implore you to leave London, for your own safety." Hyde read. A sudden burst of pain crashed over Jekyll, causing him to nearly snap the quill in his hand. He left a sudden blot of ink on the page before falling to the ground. 

°°° 

Hyde loomed in the door doorway to Lucy's room. Lucy sat on her bed, opposite of the door, reading a book and humming quietly to herself. She straightened up when and shut the book when she heard the floorboards behind her creak. 

She turned around. "Edward!" She perked up a little. "Blimey, you scared me a tad." Hyde didn't say a word. 

Her shoulders slumped. "Something wrong?" She shifted on the bed. He still remained silent. Lucy was starting to worry. 

"Edward, seriously, is there something-" He cut her off. 

"What do you seen him?" He scoffed, crossing his arms. Lucy raised an eyebrow, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"What do you mean by him?" She gave a half smile, still keeping an eyebrow raised. 

"Jekyll. What do you see in that arrogant, selfish, idiot?" He rolled on his heels, raising his voice a little. 

Lucy stood up. "Well I don't think he's arrogant. I think he's nice. Did you two have a fight or something?" 

Hyde gave a barking, bitter laugh. "Nice?! You think he's nice!? You really are more naive than I thought." He gave a sharp exhale from his nose. 

Lucy's expression turned hurt. "Edward, that was uncalled for." She furrowed her brow. 

"Actually, no, I think it was perfectly called for! You're always talking about him. 'Oh Dr. Jekyll, he's so kind and charming and perfect'!" He said in a mocking tone. 

"Well I'm certainly starting to like him better than you!" Lucy shouted. In a blur, she felt something sharp lash across her cheek and then cold feeling dripping down it. 

Hyde stood there in front of her, an expression like an animal, blood on his fingers. Lucy felt her cheek. He had scratched her. There was suddenly a tinge in his expression, something like...guilt? 

"Go." Lucy held her bleeding cheek. 

"Lucy I-" She could've sworn he sounded like a different person for a moment. 

"Go!" She screamed. 

Hyde stepped back, picked up his pace, a left Lucy alone. 

She huddled in a corner for nearly half an hour, sobbing silently to herself. She had really thought she had found someone she could trust in Edward Hyde. There was something wrong about him. His nails didn't seem sharp enough to break the skin. He was strong. Much stronger than he looked. 

She shivered in the corner, holding her bleeding cheek. She gave a sharp inhale before standing up and wiping the tears from her face. She threw on an long storm gray overcoat that swept down nearly to her ankles and stormed off to Dr. Jekyll's laboratory. 

When she swung open the door, she was mortified to find Hyde where she thought she would find Jekyll. He looked up at her. In his hand he held a vial filled with a pale green liquid. His eyes were blood shot. Had been crying too? 

"Oh, Ms. Harris..." He smirked. "You're just in time for the big show." 

She stomped down the stairs, the metal steps clanking rhythmically. 

"Where's Henry? What did you do with him!?" She felt tears welling in her eyes again. 

"Ah, ah, ah..." He waved a finger. "Please, try to stay quiet during the performance. Though screaming from both parties is natural." He gave a sinister grin, his eyes still moist and reddened. 

"To...Dr. Jekyll." He lifted the vial, to propose a toast. He then drank the pallid green liquid inside the vial. He grabbed onto the table, his knees shaking. Lucy took a few steps towards him, her scorned expression quickly turning worried. 

The color drained from her face as Hyde began to change. His appearance shifting and morphing. She stifled a scream, but Edward was unable as he gave a blood curdling cry in agony as he collapsed to the ground. His voice seemed to change midway through the scream. 

She took a step back, staring at the shaking mess at her feet. He had grey-blue eyes and chestnut hair, even when his expression was of pain he still had those dimples, just like when he smiled. 

The man before her was unmistakably Henry Jekyll. 

He scrambled to his feet. Lucy could barely believe what she had seen. He hunched over, his face devoid of color 

"Lucy, please, let me explain!" He cried, his voice shaking. She stepped back. 

"What...what are you?" She held her hands close to her chest defensively. He stepped forward, clutching his chest. 

"Lucy-" She shoved him back onto the ground. 

"You're a monster." She said. She didn't raise her voice. She said it like it was a well known fact. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy ran out of the lab and into the evening before he could say another word. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Victor had watched from his room's door Lucy storm in and then stormed out no more than about five minutes later. He had stepped out into hall, trying to hear what they were saying. When Lucy stormed out, she grabbed Victor by the arm and pulled him outside. 

He tried forcing her arm off. He didn't like being grabbed or touched unexpectedly. She spun him around, grabbing her by the shoulders. She was in hysterics and there was a gash, almost like a claw marks, across her left cheek. 

"What the hell was that for?!" His Swiss accent got much stronger when he was angry. 

"Victor, be quiet!" She hissed. "Listen to me." 

Victor raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed and slightly snide as usual. 

"There's something I have to tell you about Henry."


	8. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll and Hyde confront. Victor's excited about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though i did go through a patch of no motivation  
> also potential tw, there's cyanide mentioned oof  
> i listened to confrontation on LOOP while writing this  
> listen to it, makes the chapter like,,, 6 times better: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmxVjXtmSaA

Jekyll had been slumped against his lab table for nearly an hour now, letting hot tears of anguish stream down his face. In his hand was a vial filled with a pale blue liquid. Cyanide. 

There was no hope of getting rid of Hyde, but he had to stop him. He looked at the vial, his eyes red from crying, still dressed in Hyde's clothing. He sniffled and smiled, fresh tears stinging his eyes. He knew it was for the greater good, but it was still terrifying. He had already written a fresh will and a note to explain everything to his friends. He held the vial with shaking hands, started to pull out the cork. That's when he felt pain begin to consume him, his head snapping forward. 

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" Hyde cackled, sitting up. He looked at the vial "Sad to say, that's not the case, Henry old boy." He stood up and with haste, threw the vial, smashing it against a wall. 

Jekyll snapped back into control, disoriented and weak. 

"You're not real, Hyde. You're just-just chemicals! All you are is a face in the mirror!" He shouted, running his hands through his hair and pacing frantically. He felt the soft burn of the red rings around his pupils. He gripped at his chest, trying to keep Hyde at bay, but was unable once more. 

"Oh, I'm just as real as you! Maybe even more!" Hyde sneered. "You're selfish, you know? Indulging, in well, me and refusing to accept the consequences for your actions!" Hyde hopped up onto the lab table, kicking vials off haphazardly. 

"Hyde is here to stay!" 

Next thing Jekyll new, he was falling from the table and hitting the hard laboratory floor. 

"All you are is the end of nightmare!" He balanced himself against the table, his knees shaking. "After tonight, I'll end this, if it means both of us have to go in the process!" 

Hyde appeared in front of him. A hallucination, nothing more than that. 

"You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try. If you die, I'll just live on!" Hyde cackled, mocking him. 

"No, I'll become whole again and I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breath!" His last words were strained as Hyde took control again. 

"I'll live you live inside you forever!" Hyde laughed maniacally 

Once again, Jekyll regained control. 

"No!" He cried out. They began rapidly switching back and forth, growing wearied. 

"And I know now and forever, they'll never be to separate Jekyll from Hyde!" Hyde gave a maniacal grin from ear to ear. "Face it, we're one and the same! Jekyll is Hyde!" 

Jekyll staggered forward, barely staying conscious, only to come face to face with his own reflection in mirror. He gripped the mirror staring into it. 

"No, it's not true!" He watched in horror as his reflection became that of Hyde's. 

"I'm afraid that's the truth, Doctor." The "reflection" gave one last sinister leer. 

"God damn you, Hyde!" Jekyll pulled back his fist. "Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!" He smashed his fist into Hyde's face in the mirror, shattering it and leaving his knuckles cut and bloodied. 

"I'll see you there, Jekyll!" Hyde's voice echoed and Jekyll dropped to his knees and everything went black. 

°°° 

Jekyll awoke in his in laboratory, resting in his armchair. He winced at the sudden stinging in his hand and looked over to see it had been bandaged. He looked up around the lab. The glass and mirror shards had been cleaned up. Someone in a lab coat was standing over the table, seemingly setting up some kind of device. The chair had been pushed into the back of the room, with the metal slab, which now had something on it which was covered in a white sheet. 

The figure turned around, it was Victor, who now donned a white lab coat and a pair of black goggles. 

"Ah! Dr. Jekyll, you're awake!" He clapped his hands together. This was the happiest Henry had ever seen him. 

"I've been waiting to show you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUyS iT's HaPpEnInG  
> also, Hyde calling out Jekyll on his selfishness was a little inspired by "Good For You" from DEH  
> now if you'll excuse me, i have to force my friends to read this


	9. Of Monsters And Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor shows Henry what he's been working on this all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh nooooo. oH NOOOOOOO

Heavy rain pattered against the window as Victor stood over the slab, staring at whatever was under the sheet intently. He had been silent for a few minutes before speaking again. 

 

"Science really is incredible, isn't it, Dr. Jekyll?" Victor looked back up, rubbing his hands together. "We've accomplished incredible feats, brought about things that could only be done in the pages of novels." 

 

"Tell me about it..." Henry muttered, standing up from the chair. He walked over to Victor, standing across the slab from him. 

 

Henry looked around the room again. The now broken mirror had been put underneath the stairs, behind the armchair. There were now four metal clamps attached to the window, with thick copper wire attached to the clamps. The wires snaked from the window to whatever was on the slab, covered in the sheet. 

 

The device Victor had placed on the table was made from a shiny, clearly painted, black metal with two glass spheres connected to the sides with small sparks crackling inside thing. They also had thick wires connecting to whatever was underneath the sheet. Along with the spheres, there was a large switch on the front. 

 

"What I'm about to show you, Dr. Jekyll, can I call you Henry?" Victor was talking a mile a minute, practically shaking with excitement. He didn't even give Jekyll time to response. 

 

"Henry, what I'm about to show you is going to change everything." He gripped the sheet. "Feast your eyes!" He shouted, his voice raising in pitch as he yanked off the sheet. 

 

Underneath the sheet, resting on the slab was a sight to behold. A strange, uncanny eight-foot-tall man, covered in stitches. It had abnormal greenish skin, that seemed discolored in multiple spots as it appeared to some sort of patchwork job that Victor had sewed together. It had greasy, stringy black hair that went down to it's mid back. It was unpleasant to look at, but it way you couldn't quite tell, in a way that made it difficult to take your eyes off it. 

 

A way that Jekyll was all too familiar with. 

 

"Feast your eyes on my creation." Victor stared at the creature, grinning with a bizarre admiration. 

 

"Victor, dear God." Henry said quietly, raising a hand towards his mouth. "This-this thing, it's not alive, Victor." 

 

Victor looked up, his smile seemed distorted, wicked even. "Not yet." 

 

He pulled a pair of black gloves from the pocket of his lab coat, pulling them on. "You see, "biology" may have been stretching the truth. I study life and death. Mostly how to create and prevent them respectively." 

 

"Create life? Victor what are you talking about?" Jekyll rubbed his bandaged hand. "You can't just--" That's when he noticed. All the wires were stuck into the monster's neck, and Victor had gotten close enough to the switch to make Jekyll uneasy. 

 

"Victor no, no, think about this--!" Jekyll extended his hands, looking like he was about have a conniption when Victor yanked down his goggles and wrenched down the switch. 

 

The orbs came alive with electricity, lighting shooting down the wires into the thing's neck. Sparks fired in every direction. Wind and rain now pounded against the window, making. Thunder roared, nearly drowning out Victor's near maniacal laughter. Jekyll shielded his face with his hands from the wayward sparks. The horror Frankenstein had put together shook and shivered from the electricity. 

 

Victor thought it was going to work, he knew it was going to work. That's when the machine blew a fuse. Sparks shot everywhere. Victor and Henry both ducked down and the creature stopped moving. 

 

"No, no, no, no!" Victor shrieked, rushing over to the head of the monster, cupping it his hands. Henry pulled him away. 

 

"Are you insane?! Did you even think about the consequences this could have had?" Henry collared Victor, nearly lifting him off the ground. Jekyll felt an anger burning up inside him, something that put his heart in his mouth, something that ate away at his soul. "You could've created a monster!" 

 

"Well it's better than being the monster!" Victor shouted back. Henry let go of him almost immediately. They bother stared in disbelief for a few seconds that managed to feel like a few hours. 

 

Henry finally gathered himself and spoke. "What?" He put his good hand on his hip and his bandaged hand on his forehead. 

 

Victor replied in a panicked haste. "What, what? I didn't-I didn't say anything." He didn't look the doctor in the eye. "You're insane." He jabbed a finger. 

 

"I'm insane?" Jekyll laughed. "Well I'm not the one trying to raise the dead." He said with a snide grin. 

 

"Well I'm not the one experimenting on myself." Victor replied with a haughtiness, crossing his arms. 

 

"What?!" Henry raised his voice, lifting his hands. 

 

Before either of them could get out another word, a huge bolt of lightning struck the window. Electricity coursed through the wire into the monster causing it to give one seemingly final spasm. The pair stared at the ogre, then back at each other. 

 

Henry lifted his hand to his lips, opening his mouth to speak, then saying nothing. 

 

"I know about Hyde. Lucy told me everything." Victor said, pursing his lips. 

 

Victor quickly stepped towards Jekyll, looking him up and down before clapping his gloved hands together and then pointing at his faces. 

 

"The eyes!" Victor gave a half smile. "You two have the same eyes. Except for the weird red ring." He crossed his arms again. 

 

"How did you do it anyways?" Victor continued on and on until he realized Henry's gaze had gone from him to over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?" Victor turned around to see it. 

 

His monster, the eight-foot-tall patchwork creature stood over them. It's expression was blank. Even Victor seemed taken aback by it for a few moments before that same wicked grin spread across his face. 

 

"Oh, it's alive... It's alive!" Victor outstretched his arms. "IT'S ALIIIIIIVE!" 

 

The creature seemed just as afraid of Victor as Henry was. "Victor, dear god, this is a-a freak of nature!" Jekyll pulled Frankenstein's arm, trying to pull him away from the goliath. The monster staggered back, clearly afraid of the two men before it. Victor stepped forward in some sort of delirium, blinded by pride. 

 

The creature stumbled and toppled over the slab, becoming entangled in the white sheet. Victor nearly lunged over the slab before Henry yanked him back. The creature clambered over to the staircase with Victor vaulting over the slab to get to it, with Henry on his heels. 

 

There the three of them were, on the platform, the window beside them. The rain had let up, now only pattering against the glass. Victor took some steps forward, his hands extended towards the creature. 

 

"There, there..." He reached towards the creature. "Just calm down..." 

 

The creature seemed to lower its defenses as Victor approached. He reached forward to touch the creature. 

 

And suddenly, in one swift movement, the monster grabbed Victor and threw him through the closed window. Glass flew in every direction with a crash and Victor landed with a thud in the dirt and rain. He lifted up his head groggily to see the monster running out. 

 

His head swam as he tried to stand, the world spinning around him. He felt someone grab him by the shoulder and pulling him along. He blinked a few times to see Henry, now wearing a grey overcoat, chasing the monster through the street. 

 

He darted around confused and scared passersby while Victor tumbled own feet. The light fog obscured their vision but Victor was sure they were headed towards a train station. 

 

Victor rubbed his eyes with his forearm as Henry skidded to a halt in front of him. Victor looked up and his eyes went wide as everything suddenly felt to slow down. 

 

The creature jumped, landing onto a train just as it left the station. Everyone stared, slack jawed and slowly turned to look at the two of them. 

 

"Quick, put these on." Victor took off his googles and slammed them into Henry hands. "Don't want people recognizing you." 

 

Henry pulled the googles over his eyes and flipped the collar of his coat up. He waved one of the bewildered bystanders over to them. 

 

"Excuse me," Henry spoke through gritted teeth. "But where was that train going?" 

 

"Devonshire. Did-did you two see that?" The bystander stammered. 

 

"Thank you." Jekyll said as he slung his arm around Victor, walking away with him. 

 

"Victor?" Henry spoke through gritted teeth, still keeping that smile of his. 

 

"Yes?" Victor replied hesitantly 

 

"Remind me not to wring your neck in front of Lucy."


	10. The Truth And Nothing But The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finally explains what's been going on and the trio plans on going after Victor's creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally learned how to use italics???

Henry and Victor walked through the foggy streets of London, making their way through people as light rain pattered down on them. Jekyll navigated the streets with ease. He knew them like the back of his hand, well his hand, more or less. Victor's head still ached and his hands had been cut all over when he landed on the ground. Henry's pace was speeding up and soon Victor almost had to run to keep up with him. 

 

"Henry, _Henry!_ " Victor grabbed him by the wrist. Henry whipped around, staring daggers. 

 

"What?!" He snarled. The googles made it difficult to see Henry's eyes but Victor swore he could see a thin circle forming around his pupils. 

 

"We can't go to see Lucy." He looked into his eyes and then his gaze darted away. 

 

Henry yanked his arm out of Victor's grasp. "And why's that?" 

 

Victor couldn't meet his eyes. "Because she never wants to see you again." He looked up, twisted his lips into an almost sympathetic frown. 

 

"Well, I don't particularly want her to see me either." Henry said in an almost sarcastic tone. "Last time we talked, I..." His shoulders drooped and the ring around his pupils seemed to fade. He turned around and started walking again. 

 

Victor sighed and started going after him. "This might not be such a good idea." He said with a huff. "I mean, what are we going to tell her? I brought a patchwork of corpses to life, it threw me out and it jumped ship and now what?" 

 

"We go after it." Henry didn't even look back. "It can't be any less believable than my... _predictament_." 

 

The two of them continued down the street and they made their way through an alley that got slimmer and slimmer as it went on. When they made it out, they were faced with a surprising cozy looking building with voices coming from it, tightly surrounded by buildings that looked much shadier. The Red Rat. 

 

The door swung open as the pair walked inside. A hush fell over the bar as heads turned to look at the two of them. Victor turned his gaze towards his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the strangers. Henry looked around, trying to spot Lucy. The bar patrons turned their heads away from them and went back to their own business. 

 

Jekyll weaved through the patrons of the tavern and the tables, making his way to the stairs. Victor following, nearly bumping into multiple people. They went up the stairs and to the second room on the right. 

 

Henry pushed open the door, revealing Lucy, starting out the window, inside. She turned around from the noise, showing that her left cheek was bandaged. 

 

"You..." She marched forward towards Jekyll. 

 

"Lucy, I told him, I tried to stop him!" Victor said, his voice taking on a whiney tone. 

 

"You son of a...!" Lucy came face to with Henry 

 

"Lucy, I understand you're—" Before he could get out another word, Lucy slapped him across the face. 

 

Victor was stifling a mortified look. Henry lifted a hand to his cheek before pulled the goggles off his face around his neck and then spoke again. 

 

"I understand you're angry and-and confused, but please let me try to explain." Henry said, his voice wavered for a moment. 

 

"No, _no!_ " Lucy threw her arms down. "I am not listening to you anymore! Did Victor fail to mention that I never wanted to see you again?" She snapped 

 

"Please?" He said with a somber expression. 

 

Lucy fell silent with a scowl on her face, a silent answer yes. Victor held his hands together, fidgeting uncomfortably. 

 

"Seven years ago, I started work on the duality of man, good and evil." He paused for a moment. "I came to the conclusion, that man is not one, but truly two." 

 

He sighed before speaking up again. "When my theory was rejected I decided to take matters into my own hands, and I... experimented on myself." He said in an ashamed tone. 

 

"And that's how Hyde was created. It-it was terrifying and incredible for the first time I truly felt... I truly felt _alive_." He gave an absent-minded half smile, giving a shaky exhale. He blinked, rubbing his forehead. "But he became dangerous. I began... transforming without use of the formula. He hurt some people, including you, and that was too far." 

 

Lucy crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Let me get this straight, you experimented on yourself with an untested drug, it turned you into a different person and you decided it was a good idea to keep doing it until it spiraled out of control?" 

 

Henry opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He spoke up after a couple seconds. "Well when you put it like that it sounds much worse. But that's not what we're here for." 

 

Victor's head snapped up. "No, no, that's exactly what we're here for!" He piped up. 

 

The two of them bickered back and forth, shooting the occasional passive aggressive or out-right aggressive insult. Lucy's eyes went back and forth between the two of them until Henry finally clamped and hand over Victor's mouth and awkwardly shut the door with his foot. 

 

"Victor..." He glanced at the door, then looked back at Lucy. "Victor raised something from the dead." He said in a hushed tone. 

 

Lucy paused for a moment before lifting a finger. "That's impossible." 

 

Victor pulled Henry's hand away from his mouth. "Actually, I did." 

 

Lucy placed her hands together, taking a deep inhale. She pointed her hands at Victor. "What does this have to do with me?" 

 

"It sort of escaped. To Devonshire. On a train. That it jumped on to." Victor said quietly. "But isn't that incredible, I really did it, I really—" Henry shot Victor a glance which was telling him to shut up. 

 

Lucy sighed. "Who gave you two doctorates?" 

 

Victor's eyes widened and he pursed his lips. "I'm not actually a doctor." 

 

Henry turned his head to look at Victor, staring daggers. " _What?_ " He took a deep breath then turned to look at Lucy. "Well, after that shocking revelation, I wanted to tell you that we're going after it. So in case we don't return, you'll know why." 

 

He turned around, reaching to open the door. 

 

"Wait." Lucy piped up. 

 

Henry turned his head to look back at her. "What is it?" 

 

"I'll go with you." Lucy sighed. 

 

Henry and Victor turned to look at each other and then back at Lucy. 

 

"I said I'll come with you." Lucy crossed her arms, looking over to the side. "Someone's got to keep you two in check. And besides," She looked around her shabby room. "I've always wanted an adventure. And this _does not_ mean I've forgiven you." 

 

Henry looked at Victor, then back at Lucy. "Then it's settled." He gave a half smile. "We'll leave as soon as possible."


	11. Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll goes to see Utterson, but finds an old enemy as well.

Jekyll made his way down the damp, bustling London streets. Puddles littered the cobblestone sidewalks. 

 

"Well last night was a hell of a thing." A familiar voice echoed in his skull. 

 

He jumped a little, taking a deep breath. He looked down at the puddle in front of his feet to see Hyde staring back at him, wearing a snide grin. Jekyll gave a sigh and kept walking. 

 

"I mean, Victor got thrown out a window." Hyde's echoing voice stifled a laugh. "And-and Lucy _slapped_ you!" He burst out into full-on barking laughter. Jekyll merely rolled his eyes and kept walking. 

 

Edward floated beside his other half in a red, almost ethereal form, continuing to make mocking remarks and reflecting on the intense and shocking events of the previous night. He did so until they reach a dark grey house with brown trim. Jekyll pushed open the door and waltzed inside like it was his on home. 

 

He hung a left down a short hall and walked into a study. 

 

"John, I'm really sorry to just barge in like this but—" He stopped in his tracks. In front of him were two men, one behind the desk and one in front. The man sitting behind the desk was his close friend John Gabriel Utterson and the other he recognized as none other than someone he did not hold in the highest of regards, Simon Stride. 

 

Stride was an older gentleman, in his mid-forties. He had graying brown hair and a matching goatee, a hooked nose and cold, calculating gray eyes. 

 

"No, Dr. Jekyll, it's not like we were discussing anything." He placed his white gloved fingers together. 

 

Utterson stood up from his seat and walked towards Jekyll, his gaze affixed in an almost trance-like fashion. The two of them stood face to face before Utterson did something that seemed much unlike his usual straight-faced self. He pulled Jekyll into a hug. 

 

"I've been worried sick." John said in a hushed tone. "We were _all_ worried sick." 

 

Henry felt his face begin to flush sizzle until he spotted Stride rolling his eyes. Seemingly reading his mind, Utterson pulled away, clearing his throat. 

 

Henry averted his gaze for a moment, removing his top hat and pressing it to his chest. 

 

"What's he, um, what's he doing here." Jekyll said, gesturing towards Stride and attempting to phrase that as delicately as possible. Stride stood from his seat, lacing his white gloved fingers together. 

 

"Mr. Utterson was helping me settle the will of Sir Danvers Carew. He left me a sum of money." He spoke with his usual haughtiness. "I'm sure you're well aware that he was murdered." 

 

Jekyll felt his stomach flip and his blood go cold. He knew all too well about Sir Danver's murder. 

 

"Ah-ah, yes." He managed to choke out. "It's a... a tragedy, really." 

 

Stride turned his gaze to Utterson. "We can continue this another time." He strolled out of the office. 

 

Henry turned on his heels to face John, an expression that was one part confused and one part frustrated. "You're working with— You're workin' with Stride?" He pressed his fingers to his temples, his Scottish accent beginning to come through. 

 

"I can tell you're angry, Henry." John spoke calmly. "Your accent's slipping." 

 

Henry took a deep breath. He laced his fingers, pressing his thumbs together. "You're working with Stride?" He repeatedly calmly. 

 

"He came to me specifically, I don't know why. I dislike him as much as you do." Utterson sighed. "I don't mean to change the subject but, are you okay? You look tired." 

 

"Yes, yes I'm quite alright. Never been better." Henry gave a weak smile. John was not buying it. 

 

"Henry, is this about Mr. Hyde? He was a... strange character to say the least." Utterson said, still straight-faced with concern edging into his voice. Henry's blood seemed to just get colder and colder. What was he supposed to say? 

 

"No, not at all." Henry said, trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible. "But that's not what I'm here for. I've made some... travel plans. To Devonshire, I hear it's beautiful this time of year and I definitely need a vacation. And I'll be taking Victor and Miss Harris with me." 

 

A small smile flickered across John's face. "That's wonderful Henry. When are you leaving?" 

 

"Tomorrow, and I don't know how long I'll be staying." Jekyll gave a bit of a sad smile. "I promise I'll write." He wanted to tell John the truth, desperately. Maybe it would take a weight off his shoulders even if he stretched the truth. 

 

"Well, it's not necessarily a vacation. It's more of a scientific journey." Henry felt better, even if it still was a lie. "Victor's my assistant and Miss Harris has taken an interest in my work." 

 

Utterson sighed. "You should really take a break. But you promise me you'll write." 

 

"To both you and Hastie." Jekyll smiled. "I suppose this is goodbye for now, John." He walked outside, back into the cool London air, turning the corner. He felt better, even if what he had told Utterson was a lie. He actually felt somewhat good, until he heard a familiar voice, mocking him. 

 

"Oh, a tragedy, really!" The voice whined, Jekyll turned to see Stride, holding his hands behind his back. 

 

"What do you want Stride?" Jekyll sighed, furrowing his brow. 

 

"Oh, just to say that It's a little strange that two people who you, well, disliked turn up dead and then you, I suppose you could say _flee_ London." A heartless smile crossed his face. 

 

Murder. He was accusing Jekyll of murder. That really made his blood boil, especially since, in the back of his mind, he knew that Stride was right. And then it clicked. 

 

"You're settling Carew's will with John...to _spite_ me." Henry said. He couldn't say he was surprised. Stride was always trying new and unusual ways to torture Jekyll. 

 

"Did it take you that long to put two and two together? So, fleeing London. You, your assistant and your _whore_." Stride smirked. That was the final straw. Jekyll just saw red. He punched him across the face, knocking Stride to the ground. Jekyll nearly pounced on him, grabbing Stride by the throat and squeezing. 

 

"Jekyll!" Stride choked, trying to push the good doctor off him. Stride pushed at Jekyll's hands but that just made him press tighter. 

 

"Jekyll!" Stride's voice came out clearer this time. Jekyll felt his heart pounding in his ears, he felt nothing but anger, but he didn't feel himself changing. 

 

" _Jekyll_!" Stride's voice came out perfectly clear that time and Henry was snapped from his atrocious fantasy. 

 

Stride raised an eyebrow. "God, you're a freak." He scoffed, turning on his heels and walking off. 

 

"Wow..." Another familiar voice said. It was Hyde, and for once, he sounded genuinely _afraid_.


	12. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde tries to cheer Victor up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter's development has been what the kids call TROUBLED

It was the late evening and Dr. Jekyll was alone his room, slouching over his desk. He was staring over a book in one of his hands and holding a wine glass in the other. Papers littered the desk, along with a half empty bottle of wine. 

 

His room wasn't extravagant. There was a bed pressed to the middle of the wall, beside it a small bookshelf. Across from that was a wardrobe and a mirror adjacent to it that was now covered with a sheet. A window thats drapes were open allowed moonlight to be cast into the room. 

 

He was just looking for a quiet evening, trying to forget the events of that afternoon. But he deep down, he craved to just escape his own mind for a while, something he had the capability of doing. 

 

It itched at the back of his mind, not matter how much he tried to ignore it. He closed the book, setting on the desk. He rested his head in his hand. 

 

"Jekyll, I was just going to ask, I mean, I don't want to be rude or anything—" Hyde's voiced echoed sheepishly. Henry stretched back in his chair, sighing. He massaged his temple. 

 

"Hyde, for once, do shut up." He said in a low voice. "I already know what you're going to ask, and I believe we both know what my answer's going to be." 

 

“No?” Hyde’s disembodied voice questioned. 

 

Jekyll glared at the covered mirror before standing up and walking over to it and pulling off the sheet. 

 

He looked worse for wear. He had shaved the bit of stubble he had grown in his period of isolation, but the heavy bags under his eyes were still there. He watched with irritation as his own reflection melted away and Edward made himself present. 

 

“Come on.” His echoing voice said. “It’s our last night in London, live a little!” 

 

“Oh, I think I’ve had all the living a little I can stand.” Jekyll said as he reached to put the sheet back over the mirror, refusing to make eye contact with his “reflection”. The mirror was half covered when Hyde spoke again, this time, he had serious conviction. 

 

“You can’t keep me bottled up forever, you know.” 

 

Henry’s stomach turned itself into a knot. He really couldn’t keep Hyde under lock and key forever. When he had tried that, _oh God_ , when he had tried that… 

 

With a shaking breath, he turned away, letting the sheet go loose in his hands. Jekyll balled up the sheet, tossing it onto the bed in defeat. He walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers, revealing two vials. One filled with a red liquid and the other with a green liquid. Both were slightly luminescent. He grabbed the red vial, staring at it with contempt. 

 

He moved back towards the mirror, clutching the potion. 

 

"I'm going to trust you..." Henry pulled the cork from the vial. " _Don't_ make me regret it." 

 

Hyde grinned like an animal stalking its prey. “There’s the doctor I know and love…” He once again melted away, leaving Jekyll staring into the eyes of his own reflection. 

 

He slowly lifted the vial to his lips, drinking it in a semi-reluctant swallow, the acrid taste washing over him. 

 

He heard his heart pound in his ears, seeing the veins in his eyes. He dropped to his knees, grasping at his throat. He felt as if his very soul had been set ablaze. The familiar agony of the transformation dug through his skin, through the bone, through every fiber of his being. And like always, felt as soon as it began, it had stopped. 

 

He held his head limply, his clothes no longer fitting him. He slowly lifted up his head, dark brown hair falling over his face. He reached up towards the mirror, beaming. The last time he had been so draining. 

 

°°° 

 

Victor sat on the edge of his bed, gently rocking back and forth and rubbing his hands together. He had hidden it fairly well, but ever since his creation had escaped last night, he had been a nervous wreck. 

 

He had been in Dr. Jekyll's guest bedroom for nearly an hour now, alone with his thoughts. His chest felt hollow and empty, he was sweating but he felt cold and clammy. Earlier he had felt faint, maybe that's because he had barely eaten anything all day. 

 

He stared at the floor in between his feet, trying to calm down. He felt like he was going to cry but he just couldn't make the tears come out. He ran his hands through his hair, taking in a deep breath. He couldn't get the image of the monster out his head. 

 

Victor began to hear a set of familiar footsteps approaching and the door creak open. 

 

"Dr. Jekyll, I apologize if I'm being too loud—" He looked up, but instead of Jekyll, who he had expected to see, he pulled his gaze away from the figure in the doorway, the figure of none other than Mr. Hyde. 

 

"Victor," Edward propped his arm against the doorframe. "You look like hell." 

 

Victor straightened up, wiping his nose. He placed his hands on the sheets, clenching his fists and scrunching up the fabric between his fingers. He stared intensely at the wooden floorboards between his feet. He heard footsteps approaching him again. 

 

"Move over, boy." Hyde said in a low voice. Victor looked up to see instead of his usual wild grin, Mr. Hyde wore a somber, almost crestfallen expression. 

 

Victor scooted over and Hyde took a seat beside him. The two of them sat in silence for a moment which felt much longer than it was before Hyde spoke up. 

 

"Listen," Edward looked over. "I'm not great with people, but I'll say this this, I like you. And I've only said that to one person before." He placed a hand on Victor's back. It made Victor squirm a little but it was oddly comforting. He turned to face Hyde, who was wearing a smile once again. 

 

"Let's get a drink, take your mind off this whole mess." Edward stood up, ruffling Victor's hair a little. Victor cracked a small smile as he stood up after. 

 

°°° 

The two of them made their way through the dark London streets, Hyde greeting every cutthroat, ruffian and thief he knew along the way. Victor struggled to keep up with him at times, that was until Hyde slowed down for a moment, falling back a little to walk beside Victor. 

 

“What you did, it-it was incredible.” He smiled. “I mean you,” He lowered his voice. “You brought that thing to life.” 

 

Victor wasn’t exactly filled with pride. The monster had thrown him out a window and had escaped. God knows what it was doing know. 

 

“I suppose it is..” Victor said reluctantly instead of explaining how he was losing his mind over the whole ordeal. 

 

“Oh, come on!” Edward slung his arm around Victor. “That can’t be all you’re thinking.” 

 

Edward made a sharp, abrupt left, leading them down a familiar alleyway. The telltale faint sounds of laughter and music began to grow louder. 

 

Victor came to stop, almost tripping over his feet in the process. Hyde stopped, looking over his shoulder. 

 

"Come on." He furrowed his brow, giving a wistful smile. “What’re you waiting for?” 

 

Victor furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "Lucy doesn't want to see you." 

 

Hyde rolled his eyes, throwing his arms up in exasperation and spun on his heels. 

 

"She's coming with us, isn't she?" Hyde pushed the doors of the bar open, walking in like he practically owned the place. People's faces lit up when they saw him, acting like he was some sort of celebrity. Victor trailed along, looking around cautiously. He managed to spot Lucy, who was hanging by the far wall, rolling her eyes. 

 

The two of them took a seat at the bar. The woman behind the bar recognized Hyde and gave a bit of an amused smile, before turning around to face the shelves of drinks behind her. 

 

“What’ll it be today, Mr. Hyde?” She looked over her shoulder. “Your usual?” 

 

Hyde crossed his arms and leaned forward on the bar. “No, I think absinthe’s a bit too strong for the boy. How about a bottle of whiskey instead?” 

 

Victor did a little double take upon hearing that absinthe was Hyde’s usual. The bartender placed a bottle and a couple of glasses on the bar in front of them. 

 

“Thought Lucy had a fight.” The bartender said as she polished a glass. “That she never wanted to see you again. You or that Dr. Jekyll chap.” 

 

Hyde was pouring the drinks and smiled. “Oh, she was just being dramatic.” 

 

The bartender moved over towards Victor and leaned over towards him. 

 

“Keep him outta trouble, will you?” She whispered in his ear, before moving down to serve some other patrons. 

 

Edward slid on of the glasses over to Victor. He went to take a sip, but Hyde stopped him. 

 

Hyde climbed up, standing atop his bar stool. Victor raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Everybody, _everybody_!” Hyde shouted. The chatter of the bar ceased and everyone’s eyes were on him. 

 

“Now that I have everybody’s attention, I have some rather sad news. Tomorrow, I leave London, and I don’t know when I will return.” Hyde said. 

 

There were scattered groans, boos, and some cheering that was clearly done in a joking manner. 

 

“So, I’d like to propose a toast.” Hyde lifted his glass. He locked eyes with Lucy, who was still standing against the back wall. His heart jumped with guilt when he saw her bandaged cheek. 

 

“To me, and of course, to Lucy.” He lifted his glass and the patrons of bar followed suit, along with people shouting: “To Hyde and Lucy!” 

 

Edward shot her a wink and Lucy returned the gestured by saying something along the lines that he was a pest and burying her face in her hands. 

 

Hyde turned back around and perched on his seat like a gargoyle. He lifted his glass and motioned Victor to do the same. 

 

“Cheers.” He grinned. The two of them knocked their glasses together and drank. Victor winced a little, looking at the glass. 

 

“How do you drink this stuff?” Victor said, cocking an eyebrow. 

 

Hyde slammed down his now empty glass. “It’s a gift.” 

 

Victor looked in his glass and then back at Hyde, who was pouring himself another glass. He sighed and motioned for Hyde to fill his own glass. 

 

“There we go…” Hyde smiled, filling Victor’s cup. 

 

The two of them spent the next hours laughing, dancing and getting hopelessly drunk. They made fools of themselves into the late hours of the night until they were the last two left in the bar, that was until Lucy kicked them out and told them to go home. 

 

The pair stumbled and staggered down the darkened London streets, but they weren’t going home. 

Hyde pulled Victor along by the arm until they reached a dilapidated looking building that had likely been abandoned for many years. He pointed up towards a spot on the wall were the bricks were uneven and pushed out. 

 

Victor raised his eyebrows, catching on. “You expect _me_ to climb _that_?” He wobbled a little before catching his balance again. 

 

“Well…” Hyde looked at the state Victor was and then back up at the side of the building. 

 

“No.” He said, look a little disheartened. Then, he was hit with an idea. 

 

“What if, hear-hear me out,” Hyde said, slurring his words. “You just climbed on my back?” 

 

Victor murmured something to himself and then nodded. He wrapped his arms around Hyde’s neck and his legs around his waist. Victor was light enough to carry. 

 

As the pair began to make their slow ascent up the wall, Hyde stopped mid-way up the wall, taking a deep breath before saying something. 

 

“Don’t look down, will ya?” He said before reaching for another loose brick. 

 

Victor, of course, looked down. In his drunken state, the ground seemed, much, much farther away. He screeched, beginning to panic and nearly choking Hyde out in the process. His hands began to slip and soon enough, he began to fall. He shut his eyes tight, but never felt himself hit the ground. He opened his eyes to find Mr. Hyde staring back at him, his hand clamped tightly around Victor’s arm. 

 

“I told you not to look down.” He smirked before managing to hoist Victor up on to his back again. 

 

The two of them managed to get on top of the building without any further altercations. The two of them stood alone on the roof, the whole city spread out in front of them. 

 

“Would you look at that!” Hyde grinned. He spread out his arms, gesturing to the night sky. “The stars and everything, they’re just…so bloody beautiful, aren’t they?” 

 

Victor nodded and mumbled in agreement. Hyde grabbed him by the arms causing Victor to flinch. 

 

“No, no, you didn’t even look!” He spun Frankenstein around so he was facing forward. 

 

He lifted up a point at the sky. “Look, there’s-there’s Orion’s Belt, and there’s the North Star!” Hyde and Victor spent the next few minutes pointing out constellations. Edward gave a longing sigh. 

 

“I remember the first time I saw a sunset.” Hyde smiled, staring up into the sky. 

 

Victor looked over at him. He found it hard to believe that he and Dr. Jekyll were the same man, but he could sometimes see a little bit of them in each other. And in that moment, as he and Edward Hyde stood out on that roof, Hyde’s hair blowing gently in the night breeze, his hands on Victor’s shoulders in a fatherly fashion and a gentle smile on his face, Victor didn’t find it that hard to believe.


	13. The Language Of Flowers And The Language Of Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives at Devonshire and spot a certain someone.

Henry Jekyll woke up, much to his dismay, quite early and with a throbbing headache. He lay, sprawled out on the bed. The sounds of the bustling London streets in the early morning could be heard through the opened window. 

 

He sat up, giving a yawn and rubbing his forehead. He looked around his room. Clothes were strewn about the chamber and the curtains around the window were covered with dirt and yanked about. Henry sighed, remembering that he had climbed through his window to get into his room last night. 

 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, then slowly stood up, as to not make himself feel sicker than he already felt. He walked over to the wardrobe, pulling the tight suspenders off his shoulders. 

 

He swung open the doors of the wardrobe, pulling out some clothes and placing them on the bed behind him. He undressed, folding the tight, unfitting clothes and tossing them with a soft thump onto the bed. He pulled on the clothes that actually fit him, his headache still persisting. 

 

Henry opened the door, slipping from his room. He creeped ever so quietly down the hall until he reached the end. He quietly turned the door handle and opened the door, just so it was a jar. 

 

He peeked into the room. There lay Victor, sprawled out on the bed, sleeping soundly. He felt a smiled spread across his face as closed the door as quietly as he possibly could. 

 

Donning a cloak and top hat, Jekyll slipped out into the October morning, unbeknownst to the rest of the household. The day was merely just beginning and people were just filling the streets of London, coming in and out of stores and heading to their work. Jekyll, of course, knew exactly where he was going. 

 

He traveled block after block, the end of his cloak fluttering in the wind and desperately and hide his hangover. He continued like this until he reached his destination. A small, bright building with large windows. The scent of flowers could be smelled even outside it. _Oswald’s Florist._

 

A tiny bell rang as he opened the door and stepped inside. His senses were immediately bombarded with the acrid floral scent and brightly colored flowers. A small, elderly woman with thick-rimmed glasses and a ginger haired, freckled boy carrying a potted plant walked from the back room. 

 

"Oh, good morning dearie!" The old woman said, adjusting her glasses and stepping behind the counter. "What can I get for you today?" 

 

"A bouquet of tea roses, please." Henry said with a somber smile. He rubbed his hands together when his eyes lit up. "And-and a single purple hyacinth, if you have any in stock." 

 

The old woman nodded before looking over Henry's shoulder at the teenager. "Georgie, be a dear and bring out the flowers for the gentleman!" 

 

"Alright, Grandma!" The boy said cheerily as he put the flowerpot down and made his way into the back room. 

 

Jekyll and the elderly woman were left alone in an awkward silence before the woman spoke up again. 

 

"Fell out of love? Most lads like you come here because they've fallen in love." She pushed her glasses up her nose again. 

 

"I beg your pardon?" Henry looked over, raising his eyebrows. 

 

"Tea roses and a purple hyacinth, remembrance and forgiveness." She said. "A gent like you must know the language of flowers." 

 

"I'm not-I'm not leaving anyone!" He stammered a little. "The hyacinth is for someone I want to apologize to, and the roses are for...someone I've lost." He said quietly. 

 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry dearie..." The elderly woman said. 

 

The two of them were left in awkward silence again before the woman spoke up. 

 

"Why don't you have the hyacinth for free?" She smiled. "We don’t have many in stock until Spring." 

 

"I couldn't possibly." Jekyll said, clearly flustered. 

 

"I insist." The elderly woman smiled warmly. 

 

Before Henry could protest any further, the young man came out with an armful of light pink roses and a single purple hyacinth. He placed them onto the counter and elderly woman began wrapping them. She handed Jekyll the hyacinth, pressing it into his hand. 

 

“I wish I knew the language of flowers.” The teenager said with a dreamy look in his eyes. The old woman finished wrapping the flowers and gave Henry a “here he goes again” look. 

 

“There’s this girl,” The boy continued. “and I just don’t know how to talk to her…” He sighed. 

 

Henry tucked the purple flower in his inner coat pocket before grabbing the wrapped bouquet of roses with one hand and getting his wallet out with the other. He paid for the flowers and made his way to the door, but before he left, he turned around to look at the teenager. 

 

“If you want to make a declaration of love, I recommend a moss rosebud.” He said with a warm smile before pushing the door open with his hip and slipping outside into the morning air. 

 

His next stop was much less desirable. The cemetery. He couldn’t say he was looking forward to going, but it wasn’t as if he would try to avoid it. As he made his journey, he thought of what the voyage to Devonshire would bring. He hoped Victor would not come have the same sentiments towards his monster as Jekyll had towards his own monster. Before he knew it, he had reached in graveyard. 

 

He walked through the gates, gravel crunching under his feet as he made his way towards a certain headstone. He stood at it, the bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

 

“Hello.” He said quietly. “I brought some flowers. I know I usually do on your birthday, but I don’t if I’ll be back by then.” 

 

He sighed, rubbing his heel into the dirt. “I’ve made a mistake. A big one. With…terrible consequences. I mean, if you could see me now, if you could see what I’ve become…” He gave a low-spirited chuckled. 

 

“I promise you, I will try to fix things, as best I can.” He clutched the bouquet a little tighter. “Until the day that I die.” 

 

He leaned down, placing the bouquet of pastel pink roses in front of the headstone. He took a step back, tucking his hands into his pockets. 

 

“Goodbye, mother.” 

 

°°° 

 

Henry, Victor and Lucy waited at the bustling train station, their bags packed and ready to go. Victor was looking the worse for wear, clearly due to his adventure last night. Jekyll’s headache was also returning with a vengeance. 

 

Lucy looked back and forth at the two of them. “So,” She smiled. “You two must be pretty hungover.” 

 

The two of them groaned in unison. Lucy chuckled. 

 

"Henry!" A voice sounded out from behind them. Jekyll turned around to see Lanyon and Utterson approaching the trio. 

 

Henry stepped forward. "Hastie, John, what are you two doing here?" He raised an eyebrow with a half-smile. 

 

"Why, we came to see you off, of course!" Lanyon beamed. "You think I would let you leave without saying goodbye?" 

 

"No, of course not." Henry mumbled slightly. "I'm sure you remember my assistant, Victor and Miss Harris?" He gestured to the other members of his party. 

 

"Yes, yes of course. Good to see you again." Lanyon smiled. John merely nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Henry was slightly dreading what he was about to say, but managed to put on a bright facade. "Mr. Hyde will be accompanying us, though he'll be leaving quite late tonight and— What is it?" Jekyll cut himself off mid-sentence as he realized the smiled had dropped off Lanyon's face. 

 

"Henry..." Lanyon said in a hushed tone. "I don't trust that man." 

 

Jekyll scoffed. "Hastie, I'm not asking you to trust him. And besides, _I_ trust him, shouldn't that be enough?" 

 

Utterson sighed. "Please, Hastie, now's not the time—" Lanyon cut him off before he could finish. 

 

"No, now's _exactly_ the time!" Hastie said in an exasperated tone. 

 

Victor and Lucy exchanged nervous looks. Henry flicked his hand back over his shoulder, indicating that they could, and should probably go. The pair left the three friends alone. 

 

"Pray tell, why don't you trust him?" Henry furrowed his brow. "You met him once." 

 

"Once was more than enough." Lanyon scowled. "The man's...strange. Unpleasant. He doesn't seem like the type you'd associate with. Does he have some sort of hold on you?" 

 

John placed a hand on Hastie's shoulder. "I've asked him before, and Henry's assured me that Mr. Hyde is no danger." 

 

"Thank you, John." Henry sighed. "I've done it before, and I'll do it again. I assure you, Edward Hyde has my complete trust and I am in total control." 

 

This of course, was a complete lie. But Henry had become, to his chagrin, quite adept at telling lies. He wished he could tell stop spinning this web of deceit around him and his friends. Sadly, the truth was much, much stranger than fiction. 

 

“Alright.” Lanyon said after remaining silent for a moment. “I’ll trust your judgement, for now. But if he does anything that makes you or I think otherwise, so help me God…” 

 

Jekyll cracked a smile. “Thank you, both of you, for trusting me.” 

 

John placed his hands on Henry’s shoulder. “You promise you’ll be safe, and that you’ll write?” 

 

“Of course I will!” Henry laughed. “Of course I will…” 

 

Another lie. They were chasing after a monster after all, God knows what could possibly happen to them. 

 

Utterson took his hands off Jekyll’s shoulders and stepped back. 

 

“Henry! The train’ll arriving any second now!” Lucy shouted from across the train station’s platform. The three of them looked at her and then back at each other. 

 

“Well then…” Henry gave a bit of shaking breath. “I suppose this is goodbye.” 

 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow.” John said with a trace of a smile, if a dismal one at that. 

 

Hastie rubbed Henry’s upper arm. “Safe travels, Harry, old boy.” 

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Jekyll said with a smile. Yet another lie. He hoped he would return alive, well and as himself. Henry walked away, going to rejoin Victor and Lucy as the train to their destination could be seen arriving in the distance. 

 

“You have a nice chat?” Lucy tilted her head to the side as the doctor approached. 

 

“It would have been if I wasn’t lying shamelessly.” Henry muttered. He turned his attention to Victor. “Victor, are you alright? You look like hell…” 

 

Victor rubbed his temples. “Last night has left me feeling _ill_ , to say the least.” 

 

“Trust me, I don’t feel much better either.” Jekyll gave a playful smirk. “I’m merely better at hiding it.” 

 

The train began to pull into the station and people began to board. 

 

“Victor, why don’t you get us a compartment?” Henry said. 

 

Victor nodded and boarded the train. Lucy raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Something you want to talk about?” She swung her suitcase slightly. 

 

“Yes, actually.” He placed his smaller suitcase on the ground and reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out the purple flower he had bought and handing it to her. 

 

“A flower?” She raised her eyebrows at it. “What’s this about?” 

 

“It’s a purple hyacinth. In the language of flowers it means _forgive me_ or _I’m sorry_. And you cannot begin to comprehend how sorry I am for Hyde’s actions. For… _my_ actions.” Jekyll said forlornly as he picked up the small suitcase. 

 

Lucy looked at the flower intently. “You know, a verbal apology would’ve done fine.” She looked back at him. “But this is nice. Thanks.” 

 

The two of them boarded the train. As they were walking through the train car to find Victor, Lucy chortled slightly. 

 

"What?" Henry looked over. "What is it?" 

 

"So, the language of flowers? And they say French is language of love." Lucy rubbed the flower in her hand. 

 

"Actually," Henry smiled. "There's plenty of ways to tell someone you hate them with a burning passion through flowers." 

 

"Really?" Lucy grinned. "The more you know." 

 

The two of them eventually found the compartment Victor had chosen, and Victor asleep inside. They stepped inside, taking their seats across from each other. Henry removed his top hat and cloak and Lucy took off her coat. Only a few minutes later, the train lurched forward and began to make it's departure from London. 

 

Lucy stared out the window, looking fascinated. 

 

“Have you ever left London?” Henry asked with his hands folded in his lap. 

 

“No, actually.” Lucy turned her attention back to him. “Been all over the city, but never out of it. You?” 

 

“My family moved to London from Glasgow when I was eight. It did take some getting used to.” Henry crossed his arms. “Always wanted to go back, but I’ve never gotten the chance.” 

 

There was a long moment of awkward silence between them. Lucy finally decided to break it. 

 

“This whole thing,” She announced. “Is bloody insane.” 

 

Jekyll raised an eyebrow, but did not protest. Their whole situation was, in fact, quite bloody insane. 

 

“I mean, let’s face it, this whole thing feels like it flew out of a bloody horror novel!” Lucy exclaimed. “You’re two people, Victor’s a-a necromancer. I’m the only one who’s somewhat normal.” 

 

“I suppose your right.” Henry added. There was another pause until the two of them exchanged a look and began to laugh. 

 

“It’s-It’s ridiculous!” Jekyll said through laughter. “We’re chasing a _bloody zombie!_ ” 

 

Lucy giggled. “I meet you and suddenly, everything’s topsy-turvy! And you know what? I wouldn’t give for the world!” 

 

Henry’s laughter quieted. “You wouldn’t?” 

 

Lucy stopped laughing. “Course I wouldn’t.” 

 

Henry's heart felt a slight ache of joy. Lucy leaned back in her seat, tapping her fingers against the leather. 

 

"So, it's going to be a long ride," Lucy looked out the window at the scenery blurring past. "Tell me about yourself.” 

 

Jekyll leaned forward. "Alright. What do you want to hear?" 

 

Lucy bit her lip. "Well, I can't say that I'm not intrigued by your... predicament. I mean, I was scared at first. Angry too. But, what’s it like?" She admitted. 

 

Henry smiled gloomily, leaning back in his seat. "It was... _fun_ at first. I mean, I could do anything my heart desired. I could leave my reputation and identity of the good doctor behind and instead, become Edward Hyde." Henry wasn’t exactly thrilled to be telling her, but he had asked what she wanted know. 

 

"But as I've told you, it spiraled out of control." He continued. "I started transforming without use of the formula and because of this, Hyde became a threat, not only to me, but to others." 

 

"So, you just change at _random?_ " Lucy sounded a little alarmed. 

 

"Well, I've pinpointed it to a few causes." Henry said. "The use of the formula, of course, is one of them. I seem to also transform also in times of emotional stress or high adrenaline, but during these situations I can fight it off if I manage to calm down. I also changed randomly quite often in my period of isolation, but that was likely due to sleep-deprivation and testing multiple cures for Hyde on myself." 

 

“Huh.” Lucy sat back. “You sure have a knack for testing homemade drugs on yourself.” 

 

She looked out the window again with passing fascination before changing the subject. 

 

“What’re we going to do if we actually find Victor’s monster?” She questioned. “Are we going to, y’know, _kill it?_ ” 

 

Jekyll sat back, lifting a hand to his forehead. “Perhaps. Or maybe Victor will want to bring it back alive, and if that’s the case, how would we smuggle something like that back into London?” 

 

“Poor thing.” Lucy sighed. “It must be terrified.” 

 

Henry’s tone turned pessimistic. “Don’t start feeling sympathetic for it now, who knows how it’ll turn out…” He looked over to Victor, sound asleep beside him. 

 

“What about you?” Henry shifted to remove his suit jacket. “I mean, I hardly know anything about you.” 

 

“Well, I’m sure as hell not as interesting as you.” She began. “I mean, you’re…” She gestured vaguely at him. 

 

She took a breath before she began again. “Grew up in an average family. Parents died when I was fourteen, been on my own since then.” 

 

“Oh.” Henry said bleakly. “I’m sorry, you-you don’t have to go on…” 

 

“No, it’s fine.” She leaned back in her seat. “It was a long time ago. I was running cons on the street for almost ten years before I met the girls at The Red Rat, it used to be a burlesque, actually.” 

 

Jekyll turned a little pink at the burlesque comment. “Cons?” 

 

Lucy tucked her hands behind her head. “I had to make a living, whether it be through honest or dishonest means. Now, your turn.” 

 

Henry crossed his arms, shifting uncomfortably. “There’s not much to tell. I grew up an only child, moved to London from Glasgow when I was eight.” He felt his face go hot when remembering his parents. 

 

“My, um, mother passed when I was thirteen.” He said in a low voice. 

 

Lucy’s expression turned sullen. “Oh, Henry. I guess I’m the one apologizing for asking now…” 

 

Jekyll waved his hand dismissively before putting his hands together awkwardly. “I became a doctor nearly eight years ago now, and I started my work in the duality of man seven years ago.” 

 

“The duality of man?” Lucy chuckled. 

 

Henry flushed. “What? We all have good and evil in us, it’s a perfectly viable…career path.” 

 

Lucy giggled before speaking up again. “So, does anyone else know the truth, about you and Hyde?” 

 

“No.” Jekyll answered. “You and Victor are the only people that know and hopefully, it stays that way.” 

 

Lucy leaned over to the window, placing her hand on the glass. 

 

“I believe it’s safe to say that you’ve officially left London, Miss Harris.” Henry said playfully. 

 

The two of them carried on their conversation until Victor woke up nearly an hour and a half later. And Henry realized something as the three of them laughed and talked. They were friends. After all the lies and all the pain, somehow, Victor and Lucy still cared about him. 

 

After a long train ride that didn’t feel as long as it should have felt, the train arrived in the town of Devonshire. They disembarked the train along with a handful of other passengers. 

 

Lucy swung her suitcase back and forth. “Where do we start?” She asked, looking between Henry and Victor. 

 

“Getting some rooms at the local inn might prove a good first step.” Jekyll suggested. 

 

“And then we’ll find the monster?” Victor added with some anxiety in his voice. 

 

“ _And then_ we’ll find the monster.” Henry rubbed Victor’s shoulder in reassurance. 

 

The three of them left the train station and made their way into town. It was a small town, smaller than London, that was for sure. There was a light fog that seemed to become much thicker around the forest that surrounded the area. The forest itself was dark, dense and foreboding. The whole ordeal gave Henry the heebie-jeebies, and he could tell the others felt the same. The monster could be lurking anywhere in that entire forest. 

 

After about twenty minutes of wandering, light window shopping and awkwardly asking some locals for directions, they eventually found the inn, The Boar’s Bell. 

 

The three of them walked inside. The lobby wasn’t very busy, only a people were there. The front desk clerk, a handful of employees and two men discussing something near a window in the corner. Jekyll continued on his way, but Lucy and Victor stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the other pair. 

 

Henry looked back. “What? What is it?” 

 

The two of them stepped forward with some haste. Lucy quickly pulled on Henry’s arm, getting him a little closer to her face. 

 

“Are you kiddin’ me?!” She hissed. “Are you telling me you don’t know who that is?” 

 

Jekyll raised an eyebrow, quite confused. Victor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Jekyll,” He said calmly. “That man is Sherlock Holmes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready for MORE PUBLIC DOMAIN CHARACTERS?


	14. The World's Greatest Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang unwittingly meets a hero and joins a murder investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa i'm excited we're entering a new arc which is cool

Jekyll paused for a moment. “I’m sorry,” He said with a blank expression. “Should I know who that is?” 

 

Lucy, and surprisingly, Victor looked agape. 

 

“You _don’t_ know who Sherlock Holmes is?” Lucy asked with disbelief. 

 

“I’m not even English and I’m familiar with Sherlock Holmes.” Victor gave a bit of a scoff, inviting an angry glare from Henry. 

 

“Well, if it’s such a crime not to know this Mr. Holmes, fill me in.” Henry pursed his lips indignantly. 

 

Lucy gave an incredulous grin. “Oh, it’s just that he’s the greatest detective that England, no, the _world_ has ever known!” 

 

“He solves the cases no one else can.” Victor said. “He’s a genius. Maybe even smarter than you, or maybe even me.” 

 

“Well if you two are such _huge fans,_ ” Jekyll adjusted his coat. “Why don’t you two talk to him?” 

 

Victor and Lucy instantly reddened in the face and started babbling excuses as to why they couldn’t simply go up and introducing themselves. 

 

“Why-why don’t you do it?” Lucy stammered. 

 

“I’ve never heard of the man until now!” He threw up his arms slightly. 

 

There was silence with a small amount on tension between the three of them. 

 

“ _Fine._ ” Jekyll sighed, giving into their demands. Lucy and Victor perked up. 

 

“I’ll…” He waved his hand slightly. “Introduce myself.” 

 

Henry walked over to the pair of gentlemen, who he noticed were giving the occasional glance to the three of them. 

 

“Mr. Holmes, I presume?” Henry asked, placing his hands behind his back. 

 

The two of them turned around to face him. 

 

“That would be me.” The taller of the two men responded. He had dark hair and dark eyes, prominent cheekbones and a straight nose. The other was shorter, with curly brown hair and moustache, looking a bit excited. 

 

Henry smiled slightly awkwardly. “I’m—” 

 

Sherlock cut him off before he could finish. “Dr. Henry Jekyll.” Mr. Holmes took his hand and shook it with a smile. 

 

“My friend, Dr. John Watson is quite the fan of your work.” Sherlock said, surprisingly cheerful. Jekyll was a little surprised. He wasn’t aware he _had_ fans. “Though I must admit, I haven’t heard of you until now. Your work does sound quite note-worthy.” 

 

“Um, Dr. Jekyll, sir…” The other man piped up. He shook Jekyll’s hand, also quite excitably. “John Watson, a pleasure, no, an _honour,_ to meet you sir!” 

 

Henry smiled sheepishly. “Oh, please…” 

 

Holmes placed his hands behind his back and raised his eyebrows. “So, what brings someone like you to a town like this, Dr. Jekyll?” 

 

“Just a bit of a vacation.” Henry lied. 

 

“John and I are here on an investigation. A murder.” Sherlock seemed awful cheery for talking about murder. “Actually, John was wondering if you could accompany us, perhaps even help us with the investigation.” 

 

Watson turned a bit pink. “No, _no._ I mean,” He raised and eyebrow. “If it’s not to much trouble…” 

 

A murder. Jekyll had found himself all too familiar with murders. But this, this was a bad sign. Could Victor’s creation have already taken a life? 

 

“I’d be happy to come.” Henry said with a smile, trying to suppress the sick feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. “Of course, I’ll have to introduce you to my companions.” He looked back at Victor and Lucy, who were watching him intently. 

 

He smirked, looking back at them. They exchanged a surprised look before Henry beckoned them forward. They made their way beside them, both looking in awe at Sherlock. 

 

“Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, I’d like you to meet my friends, Miss Lucy Harris and Victor Frankenstein.” 

 

Lucy and Victor exchanged pleasantries with Sherlock and Watson, if a bit flustered from meeting the great Sherlock Holmes in the flesh. Jekyll began to wonder if Holmes was really all he was cracked up to be. 

 

“Now, if you’ll let me, I’d like to get me and my friends would like you get some rooms—” Sherlock cut Henry off before he could finish. 

 

“Nonsense!” He exclaimed, clapping Jekyll on the shoulder. “If you’re helping us with the case, than you can stay with us. It’s only a short while from here and you three look like you could use some rest.” 

 

Before Henry could say anything, Lucy butted into the conversation. 

 

“We accept your invitation, Mr. Holmes!” She smiled 

 

“Graciously.” Victor added. 

 

“Well, it’s settled!” Sherlock placed his hands on his hips. “Come along, gentlemen and Miss Harris.” He walked past them with wide, quick strides. Lucy and Frankenstein matched Holmes’s pace and almost immediately started asking him about cases he had solved, with Watson and Jekyll trailing along behind them. 

 

The two doctors walked behind their colleagues in silence for a few moment. Watson was clearly a little bit intimidated by him. 

 

“You know, I can see why you’d want a vacation.” Watson finally said. Jekyll looked over, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“What-what I mean is, I heard about your proposal, at St. Jude’s.” Watson sighed “I’m sorry, it’s a real shame.” 

 

Henry deflated a little. “Oh. Well, I’ve been dealing with it. Thank you, anyways.” 

 

“And all that business about murder and grave robbing must’ve been awful.” Watson said. “Sherlock was actually asked to investigate one of them. Sir Danvers Carew, I believe.” 

 

Henry stopped cold his tracks, the colour draining from his face. 

 

“Heard it was positively grisly.” Watson shuddered. “There was a witness. She never saw the fiend’s face but she said that whoever did it wasn’t human.” 

 

Jekyll’s chest felt tight, his blood turning to ice in his veins as bloody, God-forsaken images flashed through his mind. 

 

John looked over his shoulder, realizing that Jekyll was no longer following him. 

 

“Dr. Jekyll?” He asked. “Are you alright?” 

 

Henry gave a weary smile and waved his hand dismissively. “Just-just felt a bit faint…” 

 

They continued after Sherlock as Watson made somewhat awkward small talk. Jekyll answered absentmindedly, still a little shaken over what Watson had said. They caught up with Sherlock, Lucy and Victor and the five of them arrived at a large, clearly older manor bordering on the edge of the forest that surrounded the town. 

 

Holmes swung the heavy iron door knocker against the oak door. The door knocker was that of an intricately carved wolf with the hoop in its mouth. Jekyll could practically hear the metal hound snarling at him. 

 

Sherlock stepped back, standing almost shoulder to shoulder to Jekyll. The detective glanced down before locking eyes with Henry again. 

 

"What happened to your hand? If you don't mind my asking." Sherlock inquired, gesturing slightly to Jekyll's bandaged left hand. 

 

Jekyll instinctively covered it with his good hand. "Oh, nothing. I just cut myself accidentally a few days ago." He may have been stretching the truth a little. 

 

A footman answered the door, ushering them inside from the dreary weather. The front room of the manor was large, warm and surprisingly quite pleasant. There was a large fireplace against the far wall, sandwiched between two bookcases and paralleled by armchairs. In front of the fireplace, there was young, broad shouldered man standing with his back turned, staring into the fire. 

 

“Mr. Holmes and his associates has arrived, sir.” The footman said, gesturing to the group. 

 

The young man turned around. He couldn’t have been older than thirty. He had thick, slicked back dark hair and defined, handsome features. Even though he was smiling, it was weak and his stormy grey were that of someone who had suffered. 

 

The young man rubbed his hands together. “Thank you Barrymore, that will be all.” He said. The footman nodded and was dismissed. 

 

“Mr. Baskerville, I presume?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. The young man nodded. 

 

“I assume I require no introduction.” Holmes cheeriness had been replaced with a no nonsense attitude. “My associates, Dr. Watson, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Frankenstein and Miss Harris.” 

 

The young man, Baskerville, took the time to shake everyone’s hand and allow them to introduce themselves. 

 

He locked his hand with Jekyll’s with a strong grip. Almost immediately, Henry felt some sort of bizarre sensation, like a sixth sense that sent shivers down his spine and made his hair stand on end. And Jekyll could see in Baskerville’s eyes, he had felt the same thing, but hid it much better. 

 

“Henry Jekyll, a pleasure to meet you.” Henry said tentatively, still a bit shocked by the strange sensation. 

 

“Harry Baskerville.” He pulled back his hand. “The pleasure’s all mine.” 

 

“Mr. Baskerville, I’d like to get a few questions out of the way.” Sherlock gently placed his fingers together. 

 

“Of course.” Harry gave a bit of a half nod. He and Sherlock, along with Watson, walked back over the fireplace. 

 

Lucy and Victor walked up to Henry’s side, looking a little disquieted as he rubbed his wrist. 

 

“What was that about?” Lucy cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“Truth be told,” Jekyll furrowed his brow before answering. “I’m not exactly sure.” 

 

There was a cagey silence between them for a few moments. 

 

“Whatever.” Victor practically did an eye roll with his entire body. “Just don’t embarrass me in front of Sherlock.” 

 

°°° 

 

Jekyll stood, staring out the window at the rain that had begun. Of course he didn’t mind helping Sherlock with the investigation, but what he didn’t like was staying in Baskerville Hall. 

 

The whole estate felt wrong. Maybe he’d even go as far as saying it was haunted, but Henry Jekyll did not believe in ghosts. Actually, Henry wasn’t sure what he believed. Judging by what he had seen in the past months, maybe ghosts weren’t as far fetched as he originally thought. 

 

He had tried to shake the feeling of unease he had around Harry Baskerville. He was well spoken and courteous, but all throughout the rest of the evening, Henry had felt incredibly on edge. 

 

He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to think about any of the things he had heard today. The feeling of guilt he held on his shoulders was immeasurable. Absentmindedly, he had drifted from the window over to his smaller, unopened suitcase in the corner. As he slid his hand over it, he recalled the story of Atlas. Maybe this is what having the whole world on your shoulders felt like. 

 

With a sudden jolt, Jekyll pulled his hand back. He realized he had been unclipping the latches of the suitcase. He was tired, too tired to continue thinking about all this. God, he couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a good night’s sleep. And so, Henry nearly collapsed on the bed and almost immediately fell into a tumultuous, nightmare-filled slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference: baskerville hall isn't actually haunted but the super haunted aesthetic  
> watson is vvvv cute and a nerd and a jekyll fanboy, but aren't we all?  
> tbh he and sherly deserve the world  
> i'll probably post some sketches of the new boys at some point


	15. In The Forest Clearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of strange things can happen when you’re alone in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhughgh I had trouble writing this chapter in the sense that I knew what I wanted to write, but like, had trouble putting it down. does that make sense? anywho, enjoy!

The forest was quiet, expect for the soft sound of rushing water and the gentle noises of the animals. He liked the this place. It was quiet, not like the big gray place, it was much too loud, much too busy. Like a cacophony of people, all mixing and churning together.

Twigs snapped underfoot as the Monster plodded through the thicket of the woods, trying not to be hit in the face by branches. Small animals scurried above in the trees and between his feet. While brushing a branch out of the way, a small moth landed on his hand.

He lifted his hand up to his eyes, as the moth crawled over his hand. He lifted his other hand to touch the mouth. When he poked, it the moth stopped moving. The Monster stared at the moth for a while, not knowing what to do with it. So, he merely cupped it in his hands.

The Monster continued trudging through the forest now with moth cupped in his hands. Past the trees, past the bushes, past the brambles and briars until he came across a clearing. 

There was a young woman standing near the river across the clearing, carrying a basket of flowers. The river was rough, rapid and deep and the woman was leaning close to it. Closer.

_Too close._

The Monster swooped across the clearing with incredible speed, much faster than his size would imply, and grabbed the woman around the waist, stopping her from falling head first into the rushing water. Flowers flew out of the basket and fell into the river, being whisked away by the current.

The Monster gently, but awkwardly, dropped the woman on the ground, her basket falling in her lap. Her strands of blonde hair fell over her face and her glasses were now crooked. He leaned down, meeting her gaze. The young woman stared back at him in shock.

While the woman struggled to form words, the Monster merely held out the moth to her. His expression was that of confusion. She looked down at the moth, then back up at him.

"Oh-oh." She stammered. "It's dead."

The Monster still looked confused.

"Dead. No longer alive, it won't do anything anymore." She said, pushing herself onto her knees.

The Monster gave a soft grunt. He was clearly distraught by the moth being dead, even if he didn't fully understand what dead meant.

"Here." The woman took the moth from the Monster's hand, her own soft skin brushing against his rough, dry skin. 

She dug a small hole, placing the moth down inside it and then padding the dirt over. She picked up a twig, sticking in the ground before picking a small flower and laying it down on the small, makeshift grave.

"There." She smiled, still obviously shaken from the Monster's appearance. "A proper burial."

She stood up, shaking on her feet and clutching her basket. The Monster stood up after her, towering over her.

"Big fellow, aren't you?" The woman said, adjusting her glasses.

She held out her hand towards him. He seemed confused on what to do until she reached out and grabbed one of his fingers. The Monster recoiled slightly at first but let her lead him to across the clearing at back into the woods.

They only walked a short while before coming across a cave. The Monster had to duck to get inside.

"I have to go back now." She said, seemingly a little disappointed to part ways with this bizarre creature.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise." She swung her half empty basket of flowers back and forth. "I'm sorry about your moth friend."

The Monster starred down at her, string, oily black hair hanging in front his patchwork face. He lifted his hands to his lips.

"Fr...iend?" He managed to say, if barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you can speak!" Her eyes widened behind her round glasses. "A friend is someone you care about and like to spend time with."

He pointed limply to her. "Friend?" He said again in that odd, warped voice of his.

"Yes. I suppose I am your friend now." She smiled even though she was still unsettled by him. She took a step back, exiting past the threshold of the cave. 

"You stay here, I'll be back tomorrow." She extended her hand as if to reassure him. "I'll bring some food and proper clothes."

The Monster plopped down to sit with a loud thump. She turned around to leave him before turning back.

"I almost forgot to mention, my name is Maria. Do you have a name?" She asked.

He didn't understand what that was.

"Well, goodbye." She smiled, just barely curtsying. "That's what friends say when they leave."

The blinked a few times before struggling to form words once again. "Guh bye, Marree."  
Maria gave a sort of pitying, sympathetic laugh before she left.

And thus, the Monster was alone again. But not entirely alone.


	16. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begins to delve into the mystery unfolding before them, but, they have an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugufuudhfhd sorry this chapter literally took forever oh my god. well, at least it felt like forever to me. also the this chapter has mentions of bugs and also murder so if you don't like that,,,

Blood splattering. The sound of the cane snapping in his hands. The electricity, the thrill of revenge. And then, silence, his hollow heart pounding in his hollow chest. Everything felt distorted, wrong. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t him. _It hadn’t been him._

 

Henry sat up in a flash and a cold sweat, his arms flailing forward. He pushed himself to press his back against the headboard of the bed as he tried to steady his breathing. 

 

He stared out the window at the looming forest and the sunlight that cut through the leaves and was cast through the window and onto the hardwood floor. 

 

It must have been from the nightmare, but this morning he felt awake, energetic even. He lifted his hand to his face, rubbing his forehead and the bridge of his nose. He stopped and it felt as if his heart skipped a beat. 

 

He threw the sheets off himself and launched out of bed, nearly crashing face first into the floor as he scrambled towards the vanity across the room. He grabbed the mirror by the sides and pulled his face so close his nose was nearly touching it. 

 

And with quiet shock, he took in the reflection of Edward Hyde. 

 

Hyde pushed himself away from the vanity, pacing the floor in a panic. This had never happened before. Of course he had changed without use of the formula, but he had never changed in his sleep. In his frenzy, he nearly forgot about the small suitcase in the corner. 

 

He darted over to the suitcase and quickly undid the latches before throwing it open. Edward pulled out one of the individual vials filled with the pallid green liquid. He stared at it, cradling it in his hands. 

 

Slowly, his panic and tension seemed to drift away as he slowly lowered the vial in his hands. A near silent, wry laugh escaped his lips. 

 

°°° 

 

Sherlock was mulling over some details with the young Baskerville, while Lucy, Victor and Watson were still at the table, just finishing up breakfast. 

 

 

“What’s it like working with him?” Watson leaned forward, smiling intently at Victor. “With-with Dr. Jekyll.” 

 

Victor cast his gaze away, uncomfortable with the sudden eye contact. “I didn’t work with him much. Just ran errands, did my own projects in the lab, that sort of thing.” 

 

Watson seemed a little disappointed with his answer before he turned to Lucy. “You know, he is just as nice in person. And just as handsome.” 

 

Lucy nearly choked on her coffee. As she nearly coughed up a lung, she hastily nodded her head in absent minded agreement. 

 

“Are you three finished?” Sherlock called over to them. “And do any of you know where Dr. Jekyll is?” 

 

Before any of them could answer, a new voice responded from the top of the stairs. 

 

“I’m afraid the doctor is feeling rather under the weather this morning.” Hyde said, draping himself over the railing, each word dripping with superficial charm. 

 

Victor raised his eyebrows. Lucy leaned back in her chair, massaging her forehead. 

 

“There he is.” She muttered under her breath so no one could hear. 

 

“And,” Hyde perked up, spinning around to grip the railing. “What a fine morning it is!” He bounded down the stairs, wearing his typical manic grin. 

 

Holmes and Watson were clearly surprised by his sudden appearance will Baskerville seemed much more suspicious, his eyes narrowed into slits. 

 

“And who are you?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Henry Jekyll’s close friend and colleague,” He extended his hand for the detective to shake. “Edward Hyde, at your service.” 

 

Holmes shook his hand with some apprehension. 

 

“I arrived rather late last night, Jekyll told me it would be fine if took his place in this little investigation. Just for now.” Hyde slunk back, taking his usual hunched over stance. 

 

Sherlock looked over at the three at the table. “I’m sure they won’t mind. He the doctor’s colleague, correct?” 

 

Lucy and Victor nodded. Lucy did so much more begrudgingly. 

 

They set out for the scene of the crime, Baskerville wishing them good luck on their way out. Hyde avoided touching him. 

 

While Sherlock and John were busy regaling Victor with tales of murder and mystery, Lucy and Edward lagged on behind them. 

 

“God, I-I thought… You’re incorrigible, do you know that?” Lucy finally said after staring bitterly into the distance for a while. 

 

Hyde looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Oh, don’t play dense! You, well, Henry says all this about you being dangerous but you still…” She gestured angrily up and down at him. 

 

“Wait, you think you I purposely transformed?” Hyde replied, giving a sort of confused smirk. 

 

“Well, yeah. Doubt you would’ve gotten that angry just waking up.” Lucy scoffed, crossing her arms. 

 

Hyde gave a sort of half-hearted laugh. “Sorry to burst your bubble, love, but I woke up like this.” 

 

“Oh, that is poppycock!” Lucy sneered. 

 

“It’s not! Swear on my life. This is the first time something like this has happened.” He raised his hands. 

 

Lucy furrowed her brow. “Why didn’t you change back then?” 

 

Hyde laughed. “You think I’d want to change back into that-that weepy-eyed waif?!” 

 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Hate to break it to you Edward,” She smirked. “but you are that weepy-eyed waif.” 

 

“No, I’m not!” Hyde snarled, his eyes lighting up with fury. Lucy didn’t recoil. Clearly, it was a touchy subject. 

 

He shrunk back, wincing at his lashing out. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t have given it a second thought, but it was Lucy. 

 

“I mean,” Edward began. “I am Jekyll. I have all his memories, his experiences, his _emotions,_ but… I’m me, too. I’m my own man.” 

 

The two of them carried on walking in silence for a few moments. 

 

“Oh, come on Luce!” Hyde pleaded. “Throw me a bone! We were - we were _together._ ” 

 

“For what?” She sighed. “Two weeks? Three? We both agreed that it was complicated.” 

 

“Do you still think it was _complicated?_ ” He asked, sneering slightly. 

 

“I’m...” Lucy sighed. “I’m not sure. Let’s just talk about this later, alright?” 

 

Soon after, they arrived at the scene of the crime. Holmes told the local authorities and the others to stand aside while he stepped into the scene, which was the beginning of a hedge maze. 

 

Hyde leaned over to Watson as Sherlock bent down, looking over seemingly nothing. 

 

“What’s he doing?” Edward murmured. 

 

John leaned back over. “Making deductions. It’s best to just leave him be.” 

 

After, what to Hyde at least, felt like ages of Sherlock pacing and looking around and talking to the police he finally decided they were done here. 

 

“Well,” Lucy smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to give us all the gruesome details, Mr. Holmes?” 

 

Sherlock smirked. “Patience, Ms. Harris, patience. The name of the deceased is Charles Baskerville, Harry Baskerville’s late uncle.” 

 

Sherlock began pacing in front of them, while Victor and Lucy seemed to be on the edge of their proverbial seats, Hyde rolled his eyes. He had seen people like Him before. The type who get off on being on being the smartest in the room. He should know. Jekyll was one of them. 

 

“Mr. Baskerville appeared to be torn apart by some sort of animal.” Holmes stated. 

 

“An animal attack?” Edward sneered. “You said it was murder.” 

 

“We have witnesses.” Holmes said, shooting Hyde an icy glance. “A handful of them. Some say they say some sort of dog or hound fleeing the crime, others say they say a large man.” 

 

The trio exchanged a look of dread between each other. The colour seemed to have completely drained from Victor’s face. 

 

“A large man?” Victor asked, fidgeting will the hem of his waistcoat. He looked like he was about to throw up. 

 

Hyde and Lucy almost immediately swooped in towards Victor in a protective, almost parental manner. 

 

“If this is too much for you, Mr. Frankenstein,” Sherlock approached. “You can always go back to the manor and wait for us to return.” 

 

Victor looked back and forth between Holmes, Hyde and Lucy. They were practically smothering him, making him claustrophobic. He felt like any moment, he would just break down. 

 

“No.” Victor tried to not sound pathetic. “No, I’m fine.” 

 

Holmes gave a gentle smile. “That’s good to hear.” 

 

Sherlock went over a few more details of the case, but Victor couldn’t focus. Before long, they were off again to do some more investigating, questioning someone. He kept on rubbing the hem of his waistcoat, staring at the ground as he walked forward. 

 

“Victor.” Hyde’s voice coming from behind him snapped Victor out of his daze. 

 

“You alright, lad?” Hyde asked, stepping to walk beside Victor. He didn’t answer. 

 

“Right. Stupid question.” Edward gave a bit of a wobbly smile. 

 

Victor sighed shakily. “This is all my fault.” 

 

“No!” Hyde nearly yelped. “No, no, of course it’s not. You blame yourself for every little thing, you’ll drive yourself mad.” 

 

Victor managed to pull his gaze away from the ground to look up at Hyde. 

 

“Thank you.” Victor said quietly. He paused for a moment. “I really hate all this change. It-It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.” 

 

Edward smirked. “Tell me about it.” 

 

Victor just barely smiled. “I’ve been trying to keep little routines to keep myself sane.” 

 

After that, Victor began to ramble on. Hyde didn’t really mind, he was just glad Victor was getting his mind off what was troubling him, even though it was justified. 

 

The five of them eventually arrived at a small, well-made home in the more upper-class part of town. 

 

Holmes knocked on the door. A few seconds later a tall, lean man, in his thirties with brown hair and round glasses that hung low on his sharp nose. 

 

“Can I help you?” The man asked. 

 

“You wouldn’t happen to be Jack Stapleton?” Sherlock inquired. 

 

The man leaned back, opening the door a bit more. “That would be me. What’s your business?” 

 

Sherlock merely invited himself in now that the door was open enough and the others followed suit. 

 

“My name is Sherlock Holmes. Perhaps you’ve heard of me.” Holmes said as he looked around the living room. “I’m looking into the murder of Sir Charles Baskerville.” 

 

The living room was small and dim, it was not unlike the living room at Baskerville hall in the sense that it was cozy and comfortable, but also kept an aura of eeriness. Most of the disturbing vibe came from the multiple taxidermy animals and framed bugs lining the walls. 

 

“Course I have.” Stapleton leaned back, tucking his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “Still doesn’t answer my question.” 

 

“I just wanted to ask you some questions.” Sherlock looked around the room. He gazed towards small taxidermy raven on the shelf he was standing by. “Do you do this professionally?” 

 

“It’s just a hobby of mine.” Stapleton said. He was rather indifferent towards the five of them. 

 

“Pretty creepy hobby if you ask me.” Hyde grimaced as he picked up a stuffed fox, its lips pulled back into a snarl, revealing its sharp teeth. Lucy elbowed him in the side, indicating for him to shut up and put the animal down. 

 

Stapleton walked over and took the fox from Hyde’s hands. “Please don’t touch them. They’re delicate.” He set it back down on the stand it was previously resting on. 

 

“Why don’t you three look around while Watson and I stay with Mr. Stapleton?” Sherlock looked at Hyde, Victor and Lucy who had naturally clumped together. 

 

Holmes looked back at Stapleton. “Unless you have a problem with that?” 

 

Stapleton eyed the three of them before turning back to Sherlock. “Not at all.” 

 

The three of then dispersed, with Victor and Lucy taking the kitchen and dining room and Hyde heading upstairs. He needed to deal with something in private. 

 

_“Hyde! Have you even been listening to me?”_

Edward turned to face a frame filled with butterflies as his reflection became that of his other half. 

“Someone’s cranky this morning.” Hyde gave a fake, patronizing pout. 

Jekyll huffed. _“Go back to the manor and change back. Now.”_

“And you’ll do what?” Hyde hissed. Henry shrunk back. He paused before speaking again. 

_“Just promise me you'll change back once we get to the manor?”_ He sighed 

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Edward said as he caught something in the corner of his eye. 

_“Good. And trust me, when we—“_ Jekyll stopped when he realized Hyde had stopped paying attention. Instead, he had walked to the other end of the hall, fixated on a rather large dark grey animal fur hung on the wall. 

“This,” He placed his hand on it. “What is animal is this?” 

_“Probably a bear.”_ Jekyll guessed. _“Bears aren’t typically grey, though.”_

“No, look.” Edward looked up, staring at the head of the of the fur. “It’s a wolf.” 

_“Must’ve been a rather large wolf then.”_ Henry said. 

Hyde turned around, noticing the door to the room next to him was ajar. He pushed it open, stepping into a small study. The desk next to him was a littered with papers and glass bottles filled with herbs. But, the most striking things were a light crossbow and bolt seemingly tipped with silver. 

Hyde picked up the crossbow bolt, examining. “Just a hobby, eh?” 

He set it back down the bolt where he had found it before walking out of the study and shutting the door behind him. 

When he turned around, he came face to with a frame filled with a few rather large insects. He nearly screamed from coming inches away from the little devils and from the fact that Jekyll’s disembodied voice had actually screamed. 

Edward glared into thin air. 

_“Sorry.”_ Henry apologized sheepishly. 

“I think I’ve had enough of Mr. Stapleton’s house of horrors.” Hyde sneered before heading back down the stairs. 

°°° 

Lucy sat on her bed in one of Baskerville Hall’s many guest rooms. Her sketchbook lay on her lap and a pencil hung loosely from her fingers. The page was blank. 

Her creative block was interrupted by a knock at her door. She stood up swiftly and tossed the sketchbook onto the bed with a gentle thud. 

She opened the door in one swift movement revealing that none other than Henry Jekyll standing behind it, clearly prepared to knock again. 

“Oh.” Lucy raised her eyebrows. “You’re back.” 

“I appear to be.” He simpered. 

The two of them stood in silence for few more slightly uncomfortable moments. 

“I-I was just going to, uh, go outside.” Jekyll said, shifting on his feet from side to side. “For, um, fresh air— I’m sorry, I just feel awful about today.” 

Lucy covered her mouth slightly, trying to not laugh at his awkwardness. 

“If you’re asking if I want to come along,” Lucy began, smiling at him. “Then, sure, I’d love to.” 

The two of them told the others where they were going before leaving into the evening air. The sunset drenched the sky in gradients of orange and blue. The wind whistled as they walked down a path near the very edge of the forest. 

“I’m sorry.” Henry eventually sighed. “About _him._ ” 

Lucy raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. 

“Hyde’s callous and—and petulant and _incredibly_ irritating, but you have to remember, he’s not me.” He smiled, almost pitifully. 

Lucy grimaced. “He is you, Henry. I don’t like to admit it, you don’t like to admit it, but it’s true.” 

Jekyll’s smile faded. Now his expressly truly was pitiful. 

“It doesn’t change what I think of you though.” Lucy smiled. “You’re still my friend.” 

He stopped in his tracks. “I’m your friend?” He asked. 

She turned around, looking a bit bewildered. “Course you are!” 

Henry smiled, staring at his shoes. It seemed so silent, with only the rustling of the leaves and the distant calls of a few birds. 

“Lucy, there’s something I want to tell you.” Henry looked up, his heart fluttering in his chest and his face being to heat up. 

“What is it?” She looked at him, furrowing her brow. 

“I know that this will probably sound insane, and-and I don’t want you to think any different of me, but Lucy, _I’m—_ “ 

“What the bleeding hell is that?” Lucy cut him off before he could finish. 

Henry blinked a few times, doing a bit of a double take before he turned around. 

Far away enough that it was difficult to recognize a definite person, but it was a bipedal figure, hunched over and stalking around the edge of the forest. 

“Is that...?” Henry stared in horror. “Good heavens, I think it is! Lucy, _that’s the monster._ ” He brought voice down as he said those final words. 

She shook her head. “No, it looks more like a big...” She went wide eyed. “Like a big dog.” 

Jekyll and Lucy slowly looked at each other as it dawned on them. 

“We have to go get the others.” Lucy said quickly as panic edged into her voice. 

And like that, the two of them quickly turned around and in a frenzied dash, ran all the way back to Baskerville Hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho, what could he have wanted to tell her? also, a lot of italics in this chapter.


	17. The Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes after what they believe to be responsible for the murder, but end up biting off more than they can chew. Meanwhile, two others have a much more pleasant night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was fun and also an emotional rollercoaster to write, so i hope that reflects in it and upon you

It was calm in living room of Baskerville Hall. Some servants were still mulling about, Baskerville had since retired for the night and Sherlock and Watson were regaling Victor with tales of mystery and murder over tea. 

 

“The house was empty, besides the body of course.” Holmes paced in front of the fireplace, speaking with dramatic gusto. “He appeared to have been poisoned, and— “ 

 

“And the word rache was written in blood on the wall.” Victor said, sipping his tea. 

 

Sherlock stopped, looking over at John, who merely gave him a playful smile in return. 

 

“And, the word rache was written in bl—“ Before Sherlock could finish, Jekyll and Lucy burst inside, completely out of breath. Watson and Victor stood up in alarm and Holmes hurried over. 

 

“We saw it!” Henry shouted, still gasping for breaths. “We saw the hound!” 

 

Sherlock grabbed Jekyll by the shoulders. “Doctor, are you sure?” 

 

“Course I’m bloody sure!” He cried, still a bit winded and clearly panicked. 

 

“We have to go after it.” Lucy said, significantly less out of breath. 

 

The few servants who were still awake had come into the living room, attracted by the sudden commotion. 

 

Watson looked alarmed. “Go after it?” 

 

Lucy crossed her arms. “You know, to make sure it doesn’t kill any more people.” 

 

Holmes laughed in disbelief. “Miss Harris, that is extremely unwise!” 

 

Jekyll straightened up. “No, she’s right.” 

 

Victor walked over to him. “Jekyll, I’m sorry but I have to agree with Mr. Holmes. How are we going to stop it?” 

 

One of the servants who had ran off up the stairs earlier can back down the stairs. In his arms his carried a few lanterns and a crossbow in their arms, trying not to drop anything. 

 

He trotted up to the group, looking a little nervous. “If you are going after it, I-I thought these might help.” 

 

Henry took the crossbow from the servant’s arms, gently nodding to him as a thank you. 

 

Jekyll looked over the weapon. “This will do nicely.” 

 

“Excuse me.” Sherlock scoffed, taking the crossbow from his hands. “I’m the one on this case, doctor.” 

 

Jekyll gave a bit of a haughty laugh before taking the crossbow back a little more aggressively. “I’m not having anyone risk their lives.” 

 

Sherlock yanked it back. “Dr. Jekyll, I must insist that you stop trying to be a hero!” 

 

Henry yanked it back even harder, his mouth pulled into a small snarl. “Why don’t you let someone else be the hero for once?!” 

 

They pulled it back and forth between, their argument getting progressively pettier. After a few more moments, Lucy stepped in a pulled the crossbow away from both of them. 

 

“If you two are going to behave like children,” She sighed angrily. “I’ll use the bloody thing.” 

 

Watson and Victor exchanged a brief look and snickered at the childish egotism. They quickly stopped when Henry and Sherlock shot them a rather scornful and embarrassed look. 

 

The five of them prepared to enter the forest, the boys taking the lanterns and Lucy taking the crossbow. 

 

Sherlock informed the servants if they weren’t back in a few hours to inform the authorities. 

 

After a few more minutes of preparation, the five of them set out after what they believed the culprit behind this murder most foul. 

 

Jekyll found the lanterns to be a wise addition. The forest was dark and thick with fog making it near impossible to see five feet in front of them, even with the light. 

 

Lucy lead the charge with Sherlock and Watson behind her, while Henry and Victor were a few feet behind them. Henry was practically clinging to Victor, trying to make sure he didn’t stray far. 

 

“This fog’s only getting worse...” Watson said, squinting as he raised his lantern higher. 

 

He was right, it was as if they were walking in a cloud. 

 

There was cracking in the bushes a few feet away. Jekyll, still incredibly on edge, darted towards the sound, against his better judgement. 

 

He crouched down towards the ground. Just a cracked twig, nothing more. Henry stood back up and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sherlock standing next to him. 

 

“Care to give a little warning next time?” Henry said, pressing his hand against his chest. 

 

Holmes ignored his request and pointed at the ground. “I believe you’ve missed something, doctor.” 

 

Henry leaned back down, lifting his lantern towards whatever Sherlock was pointing at. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. 

 

Pressed into the dirt was a strikingly large footprint, clearly that of a wolf. The claw marks dug deep into the earth, leaving jagged cuts in the dirt and grass. Jekyll would prefer not to end up on the receiving end of those. 

 

He stood back up, trying to repress the anxiety that was beginning to burn in his chest more and more. 

 

“We should get back to the...” Henry turned back around, taking a few steps forward into the fog. “...others.” 

 

Holmes stepped up beside him, managing to stay calm in this increasingly bleak situation. “It appears we’ve lost them.” He sighed. “Maybe if you hadn’t run off...” 

 

Jekyll felt his face quickly turn hot with anger and embarrassment. He kept his mouth shut, his lips contorted into a scowl. 

 

“Holmes, what problem do you have with me?” He said, trying to keep his anger from edging into his voice. 

 

Sherlock looked over his shoulder at him. “I don’t have a problem with you. You’re just different than I expected.” He took a few steps forward, turning his back to Jekyll. 

 

“And what did you expect, exactly?” Henry said, clenching his fists and turning his gaze over to the side. His blood began to ignite in his veins. 

 

“Well, I expected someone I could picture John really looking up to.” Sherlock exhaled, crossing his arms, his back still turned to Henry. 

 

Jekyll walked forward, the heat in his veins becoming almost unbearable. His veins began to snake down his arms and up his neck, turning a disturbing shade of crimson. The euphoria of feeling the things that made him himself beginning to slip away coursed through him. Barely in control of his body and losing more with each passing second, Jekyll was about to pounce on Sherlock like an animal stalking its unsuspecting prey. 

 

That was until he heard something rustling in the bushes right behind him. The sudden noise was enough to snap Henry out of his rage induced trance. The red veins on his face, neck and hands and the red rings beginning to form around his pupils quickly faded, so that when Sherlock also turned around, there was nothing out of the ordinary for him to notice. 

 

“Hello?” Henry called out, slowly approaching the bushes. “Is someone there?” 

 

Sherlock followed behind him apprehensively. “John? Is that you?” 

 

As he approached the underbrush with the utmost caution, Jekyll began to lift his lantern towards it, shedding some light on the form moving ever so slightly within it. 

 

Just as Henry was beginning to get a glimpse of the creature, a sudden spasm of movements gripped it as it lunged from the brush, near pinning to the ground. Jekyll fell backwards, sending him and his lantern crashing onto the ground, which shattered into pieces upon impact. 

 

Jekyll quickly scrambled to his feet beside Sherlock, who had also staggered backwards. They both stared in horror at the monstrous best before them. 

 

In nature, it looked like a wolf, but carried itself more like a man on all fours. Its body was covered in sleek jet-black fur, its muzzle pulled back into a snarl revealing gleaming fangs and its orange eyes burning with malice. 

 

“Holmes, I believe this would be a rather good time to run!” Jekyll cried out. 

 

“I can’t say I disagree!” Sherlock blurted out. 

 

They both sprinted in the other direction just in the nick of time, as the beast pounced where they were on a few moments before. They bounded deeper into the fog, the beast just barely on their heels. 

 

“What the hell is that thing?!” Henry screamed, jumping over a root 

 

“How should I know?!” Holmes shouted back, looking back over his shoulder. The beast was just only a few feet behind them, silhouetted in the fog. 

 

“Well whatever it is,” Henry started running faster, his legs burning. “It’s gaining on us!” 

 

Jekyll continued running, Holmes right beside him. His head was swimming, there was a twisting, burning sensation that was beginning to build in his chest. 

 

“Oh God,” Henry thought “Not now.”

 

An abrupt smashing sound snapped Jekyll out of his despair. He looked back to see the beast tripping and nearly falling backwards, Holmes was looking over his shoulder with an expression of triumph. 

 

“You threw your lantern at it?!” Henry cried out before Sherlock grabbed his arm without another word. 

 

Holmes pulled Jekyll forcefully through to fog and nearly threw him into a mouth of a cave. As Henry swiftly and ungracefully regained his balance, he sprinted to the other end of the cave and hid behind one of the multiple large rock formations inside, with Sherlock following his lead. 

 

The wolf, or whatever it was, stalked into the cave only a few moments later. Its claws scraped against the ground, making the most blood chilling sound either of them had ever heard. Sherlock held his breath. Jekyll held his eyes shut, trying desperately to keep control. 

 

The beast grew ever closer, each snarling breath becoming louder with its approach. Henry could hear his heartbeat growing faster and louder with each passing second. 

 

Abruptly, the beast’s footsteps stopped, and then the sound of its claws tapping and scraping against the stone began to recede until they died out completely. 

 

Jekyll and Sherlock let out a collective sigh of relief before they stepped out from their hiding place. 

 

“What was that thing?” Jekyll asked, his heart still racing. 

 

“I believe that’s what you saw earlier.” Holmes replied. “And our killer.” 

 

Henry’s stomach turned inside out. If that monster of an animal had really been the creature that killed Charles Baskerville, how were they supposed to take it down and stop it from possibly killing again? 

 

“We should get out of here and find the others.” Sherlock said, adjusting his overcoat. He turned on his heels to walk out of the cave when Henry saw something in the shadows, barely detectable. 

 

“Holmes!” He shouted. Sherlock spun back around, alarm and confusion written across his face as the beast, now standing on its hind legs, moved from the shadows to pounce. 

 

With lightning speed, Jekyll shot forward, shoving Holmes out of the way and onto the ground. Unfortunately, this left Henry taking the full brunt of the beast’s attack as it pinned him against the cold stone wall. 

 

Jekyll attempted to push the beast’s paw’s off him to no avail. As he pushed against its claws, he realized they didn’t seem like paws at all, more like hands. 

 

The beast removed one of its hands from Henry’s chest and began to press against his throat. He kicked his legs erratically, gasping for breath. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a pathetic gurgling sound. Sherlock was shouting something, but Henry couldn’t hear him. For the second time that night, Jekyll felt the pangs of the transformation grip him. And the beast seemed to twist its horrible muzzle into what seemed like a malevolent smile. 

 

Henry shut his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. 

 

“Hey, mongrel!” A familiar voice yelled. Henry’s eyes snapped open. He strained to look over to wear the voice had come from. 

 

Standing in the mouth of the cave, was Lucy, pointing her crossbow at the beast. Victor and Watson were behind her, staring at the terrifying display in front of them. 

 

“Eat _this!_ ” She shouted before firing the load arrow at the beast. 

 

The arrow whizzed throw the air before planting itself into the beast’s shoulder with a muffled, but unpleasant thunk. It recoiled and howled in pain, dropping Jekyll to the ground. 

 

The beast gnashed its teeth and writhed about before bounding out of the cave. Lucy, Victor and Watson quickly stumbled out of the way as to not be knocked over. 

 

Henry stayed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath and desperately trying to keep himself under control. 

 

“Doctor?” Sherlock’s voice came from above. Henry looked up to see Holmes standing over him, his hand outstretched. Henry took his hand and Sherlock helped him up. 

 

“That was a rather brave thing you did, Dr. Jekyll.” Sherlock smiled. “Brave, and a bit stupid.” 

 

Jekyll laughed. “I couldn’t just let you die, now could I, Mr. Holmes?” 

 

“No need to be so formal, doctor, please, call me Sherlock.” Holmes said before walking off towards the others. 

 

Henry smiled, a bit distracted and still dazed from the storm of chaos that had just settled. Distracted enough to not notice Victor walking towards him until the wind was entirely knocked out of him as Victor gripped Henry in a tight hug. 

 

“I just got _so scared._ ” Victor whimpered, his voice muffled due to the fact he was practically burying his face in Jekyll’s chest. 

 

Henry didn’t know how to react. He lifted his hand awkwardly and pat Victor on the back. 

 

“It’s alright, I’m alright.” Henry croaked. He was surprised at how his voice quavered and nearly broke as he said those few words. 

 

Lucy approached as Victor pulled away, wiped his nose and took on his usual cold attitude, pretending like none of that had happened. 

 

“If it’s worth anything,” Lucy said, smiling. “I was pretty scared too.” 

 

Before Henry could get another word in, Lucy quickly stepped forward and pulled him into another hug. 

 

Jekyll gasped softly. His chest swelled with emotion. Lucy gently pulled away, brushing a strand of hair from his face. Henry felt the tips of his fingers and his face go hot. And Lucy laughed. Henry thought the way she laughed seemed to light up a room, even if said room was a damp cave in the middle of a forest in the dead of night. 

 

“Are you three quite finished?” Sherlock called from the entrance of the cave. 

 

Henry, Lucy and Victor joined Sherlock and Watson at the mouth of the cave and looked out upon the gloom of the forest and clouded, starless sky. They collectively decided that they had earned a well-needed night’s rest. 

 

°°° 

 

Maria padded through the forest, a basket clutched in her grip. She could barely see through the fog, much less find her way to the cave where she had left the creature the previous evening. 

 

She pushed her round glasses up her nose, begin to lose hope of finding that creature until the fog had cleared. That was until, she heard the most peculiar of noise. 

 

A strange chirping sound, but not that of bird. Of course there were the sounds of birds chirping in the forest, but their melodic calls were joined by one significantly less sweet. Instead of bright and high-pitched, this chirping was husky, warped and simply did not sound like any sort of bird. Maria quickly decided to head towards the sounds. 

 

As Maria walked through the fog towards the noise, she came across a very familiar clearing, and a very familiar creature. 

 

Just outside the mouth of the cave, there was the Monster, sitting crossed legged in the grass, imitating the chirps of the birds, in his own, strange way. 

 

“Hello again.” Maria chimed, swinging the basket in front of her legs. 

 

The Monster stopped making the strange chirping sounds and swiveled his head to look at her. His stitched face lit up as he saw her. 

 

“Mar-ee!” He gave a distorted, but nonetheless genuine smile. 

 

Maria approached the Monster, who shifted onto his knees and bounced eagerly. 

 

“Are you having fun with the birds?” She asked. 

 

The Monster cocked it’s head to side at an unnatural angle in confusion. 

 

“The things you were copying.” Maria explain. “The things in the air and the trees, with the feathers.” 

 

He bounced excitedly again, seeming to understand what she meant. Maria sat down beside him, setting her basket down on the grass. She pulled the blanket that rested on top of it out and pulled out a loaf of bread, as well as a leather bound book. 

 

“I don’t know if you eat, but I brought a little something just in case.” She split the small loaf unevenly, giving the Monster the larger half. 

 

He stared at it for a while, not knowing what to do with it. Maria looked back up at him and gave a small laugh at herself. 

 

“Like this.” She said before biting off a piece of the bread, chewing and swallowing. 

 

“See?” She said, her mouth still a bit full. 

 

The Monster copied her actions with some apprehension. He then hastily devoured the rest of it with cheerfulness. 

 

“Take your time, you’ll make yourself sick!” Maria chuckled. The Monster, having just barely finished eating, laughed as well. 

 

Maria grabbed the blanket and swung it over their laps, even though the Monster took up most of it. She picked up the book. 

 

“I thought that maybe I could read to you.” She said wistfully. “That’d help you learn. This one’s one of my favorites, _Paradise Lost._ ” 

 

As Maria opened the novel to its first page, the Monster nuzzled up to her like a very large cat. 

 

“You know, I was thinking that you really should have a name.” Maria sighed. “There’s one from this book that I like.” She raised her hand and the Monster pressed his head against it. 

 

“How do you like the name Adam?” She looked up at him, her lips parted in a smiled and her eyes twinkling behind her round, thick-rimmed glasses. The Monster gave a joyful trill. 

“Alright, Adam.” She smiled, snuggling up against him. “It’s very nice to finally know you.” 

 

And Maria read happily to Adam into the late hours of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh babey  
> werewolves


	18. Hardly A Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll does some research and has an unusual encounter. Lucy and Victor do some investigating with less success, but have an odd encounter of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at nanowrimo, actually making me sit down and write! lmao

Jekyll was incredibly relieved to find that, that morning he awoke as himself. 

 

He was one of the last ones to wake and head down to breakfast. The others seemed to be enjoying themselves, as Lucy seemed to be giving the conclusion to a rather humorous story. 

 

“Dr. Jekyll!” Watson perked up as Henry reached the bottom of the stairs. 

 

Sherlock relaxed back into his chair, a cup of tea held delicately in his hands. 

 

“Good morning, doctor.” Holmes smiled. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“I’ve been better.” Henry replied as he sat down. 

 

The five of them shared a rather pleasant and surprisingly lively breakfast, considering the events of last night. Harry Baskerville did eventually come down and join them, but he looked rather the worse for wear. 

 

As Baskerville slid out his chair at the table, his face flickered in pain. 

 

“Mr. Baskerville, are you alright?” Jekyll asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Baskerville waved his hand dismissively and smiled. “It’s just my shoulder, I slept on it wrong.” 

 

Baskerville turned to Sherlock. “So, what’s on your agenda today, Mr. Holmes?” He asked. 

 

“More investigation.” Sherlock sighed with a smiled. “My mind rebels at stagnation.” 

 

Holmes leaned forward, staring intently at Jekyll. “Doctor, was I curious,” He placed his fingers together before he continued. 

 

“It’s a bit late in the morning, I was curious as to if Mr. Hyde was ever going to join us.” Sherlock asked. 

 

Henry nearly choked. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Lucy and Victor also visibly bristle and tense at his question, though they hid their reactions much better than he did. 

 

“Well,” Henry began, attempting to salvage his composure. “He- Well he was-was gone when I, uh, went to wake him.” 

 

Holmes stared at him, clearly at a loss. He slowly nodded in response. 

 

“Uh huh…” 

 

Henry laughed nervously, trying to relieve the tension in the situation. “I think yesterday was enough excitement for him.” 

 

“He’s real squeamish.” Lucy piped up. 

 

_“Squeamish!?”_ Jekyll winced at Hyde’s silent, panicked buzzing turning into a sudden exclamation. 

 

“It’s a bit strange,” Baskerville began, barely looking up from his breakfast. “None of the servants recall letting him in.” 

 

“I did.” Lucy said abruptly. “I was the last one awake when he showed up.” 

 

“You were,” Holmes leaned over to Watson. “She was, wasn’t she?” Watson nodded. 

 

Sherlock turned back to the three of them, nodding slightly with his lips in a satisfied smile. 

 

“Anyways,” Sherlock began again. “Since you three are here on vacation, and it’s hardly our place to get in the way, I was thinking that, if you wish to, you don’t have to accompany Watson and I during today’s investigation.” 

 

Victor’s eyebrows shot up. “Actually, there has been something I’ve been eager to do since we’ve got here.” He said, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. 

 

Soon after that agreement, Sherlock and Watson departed to continue their investigation and Jekyll, Lucy and Victor were left to enjoy their non-existent vacation. 

 

“Let me guess,” Lucy looked between the two of them. “You two want to look for this monster of yours.” 

 

Victor nodded, slightly frantic. Henry was more apprehensive. 

 

“You two can do that, I was going to go to the library.” He said. 

 

Victor crossed his arms, glaring but not making eye contact. “You do realize we’re not _actually_ on vacation.” 

 

“Don’t give me that!” Henry scoffed. “I wanted to figure out what the thing that half killed me last night was!” 

 

“That’s not half a bad idea.” Lucy said. “But maybe you shouldn’t go alone, we don’t know if it’s still out there.” 

 

“Then it’s settled!” Jekyll smiled. “You two try to find the monster, I’ll do some good old-fashioned research.” 

 

Both Lucy and Victor attempted to protest, but Henry was practically careening out the door. 

 

“Lucy’s right!” Victor called. “You shouldn’t go alone!” 

 

“I’m not going alone!” He called back, waving over his shoulder and heading outside. 

 

The two of them stood, looking slightly defeated as the heavy double-doors slammed behind him. 

 

“He does realize we meant to go with someone that he doesn’t share a body with, right?” Victor asked quietly. 

 

Lucy didn’t answer and merely buried her face in her hands and sighed. 

 

The weather that day was not as cloudy as usual, but it was hardly a clear sky by anyone’s definition. Even though Jekyll was there on less than perfect circumstances, he found the small town of Devonshire to be impossibly quaint. The town was lively as people went about in their day to day lives, completely unaware of the threat that seemingly lurked in the surrounding forest. Henry himself was unusually chipper, given the fact that he had nearly died last night. 

 

_“You’re in a good mood.”_ Hyde’s voice echoed inside his skull. _“I don’t like it. Why?”_

 

“I’m me.” Henry said, as quietly as he possible could, as a smile spread across his face. “I mean, I woke up as me.” 

 

_“But we almost died! And worse, we almost got found out. That always puts you in a foul mood.”_ Edward snarled, beginning to become frustrated. _“So why aren’t you in one?”_

 

“Last night wasn’t all bad. We did get into a spot of trouble but—” 

 

_“You’re all peachy about your little moment Luce, aren’t you?”_ If Jekyll could see Hyde at that moment, he'd be wearing a grin spread from ear to ear. Henry could feel his face turning pink. 

 

Hyde released a peel of barking laughter. _“You randy bastard! Honestly, moments like this are the ones where I can respect you, Jekyll.”_

 

Jekyll turned up the lapels of his overcoat to avoid anyone seeing his complexion growing steadily redder with Hyde’s taunts. A few bends and turns and at one instance where he almost got entirely lost later, Henry arrived at his destination. 

 

Like the rest of the town, not accounting for Baskerville Hall, the local library was warm and inviting, and Jekyll found himself very much at home surrounded by a surprisingly large collection of books. Hyde, on the other hand, was bored out of his mind, indicated by the rather exaggerated groan he made as Henry entered the establishment. 

 

_“Why are we doing research when I could go out there and kill the blood thing?!”_ Hyde asked, rather angrily. 

 

“Because we have to figure out how to kill it, Hyde.” Jekyll whispered, trying not to draw any attention himself as he looked at the books on the shelves that paralleled him. 

 

_“I know how we kill it. You let me out and I bash its ugly muzzle in!”_ Hyde snarled. Jekyll could feel Hyde’s anger, like a pot about to boil over, if the pot was filled with dynamite. 

 

“That’s a good way to get us killed! You can’t solve everything with brute strength, Hyde.” Jekyll hissed back as quietly as he possibly could. Hyde went quiet all of a sudden, before speaking up again. 

 

_“Why’re you looking in that?”_ He asked. 

 

Henry raised eyebrow before turning over the book he was reading to see the cover. The book was bound in dyed green leather and didn’t look particularly worn, probably because the Encyclopedia of Megafauna wasn’t an incredibly popular read. 

 

“Because that thing was huge, Edward.” Henry sighed. 

 

_“Yes, that and the fact that it was hardly a regular wolf.”_ Edward scoffed. _“It was huge, and it stood on its hind legs and did you see its bloody paws?”_

 

“What are you saying? That it was some sort of monster?” Henry chuckled softly. 

 

Hyde was silent. Jekyll paused for a moment before he put the book back and left the aisle he was standing in to try and find some books on folklore and legend, and felt absolutely ridiculous doing it. He found this section near the very back of library. 

 

There was one other person in the rather small section devoted to books about myths and monsters. A young woman with blonde hair and round glasses. She was struggling to reach for a book one of the higher shelves. Jekyll stepped over and grabbed it, handing it to her. 

 

“Oh, thank you, sir.” She smiled as she took it. She was already carrying two other books, also from this section of the library. Henry merely nodded and walked of, carrying her books. 

 

Jekyll pulled off a large, leather-bound book from the that he almost immediately realized he had underestimated the weight of. He had some difficulty holding it open with one hand. Hyde snickered. 

 

He flipped through the gruesome and bizarre illustrations of all manners of strange creatures, each paired with a title and descriptions of the many ways they could maul, disembowel, infected, and to put things simply, kill you. 

 

Henry found himself flipping through the pages so quickly that he didn’t notice what he had just flipped past until Hyde had practically yelled at him to stop. 

 

He turned backed a few pages to find a very familiar image looking back at him. 

 

Illustrated on the page, plain as day, was a monstrous, bipedal, wolf-like creature drawn howling at the moon. At the top of the page were a string of words. 

 

_THE LYCANTHROPE, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS A WEREWOLF._

 

Jekyll had half a mind just to throw down the book and scream, right then and there. Instead of making a rather sizeable scene, he stared at the page in disbelief. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” He hissed. 

 

_“Told you so.”_

 

Jekyll read further, still somewhat refusing to believe what he was seeing. 

 

A lycanthrope, more commonly known as a werewolf, is a human who under a full moon, transforms into the creature seen in the image above. 

 

“Wait!” Henry perked up. “It couldn’t have been a werewolf because there wasn’t a full moon out that night!” 

 

Edward sighed. _“Are you going to read all of it?”_

 

Henry’s shoulders drooped as he read further down the page. 

 

_While most transform into a mindless beast, some lycanthropes can retain their intelligence after the transformation. Some change at will or due to strong emotion. Most have no recollection of what happened when they were transformed._

 

“Does this mean that whatever- whoever that was did it on purpose?” Jekyll asked, slightly horrified. 

 

_“Never mind that, how do I kill it?!”_ Hyde asked, much too eager. 

 

“It says its only known weakness is silver. Great.” Jekyll slammed the book shut with a loud thud and a rather large cloud of dust. 

 

_“Silver... I can work with that.”_

 

He put the book back, reeling from the information he had just absorbed. Jekyll walked out of the small library, hoping against hope that no one had heard him seemingly talking to himself. 

 

As he walked down the cobblestone sidewalk, he pondered how he was supposed to break the news to Sherlock that the creature that attacked them last night was a werewolf, without seemingly completely insane. 

 

_“There’s someone watching us."_

 

 

°°° 

 

Lucy and Victor felt a little awkward having to go around to different citizens of Devonshire asking if they had seen anything strange and unusual as of late. Most of them politely said no, some stared at them as if they had two heads and others told anecdotes and stories, but none of them seemed to be about the Monster. 

 

“This is going nowhere.” Victor said, looking hopeless. 

 

“Don’t say that!” Lucy said, trying to reassure him. “I’m sure we’ll eventually find out something.” 

 

“This would be so much easier if Henry was here.” He muttered as he kicked a small rock from his path. “He’s good with the talking and such.” 

 

“Yeah.” Lucy sighed wistfully. “People do seem to trust him. Probably because he’s pretty...” 

 

Victor looked up at her, an eyebrow raised but he didn’t seem to be shocked, nor confused. 

 

“Pretty disarming!” She said quickly. “Is what I meant to say.” 

 

“Lucy, do you... you know.... with him?” Victor asked. 

 

“ _No._ ” Lucy replied defensively. “I accidentally said he’s pretty. You can say a sunset is pretty and not be in love the sunset.” 

 

“Uh-huh.” Victor nodded slowly. 

 

“Look, I’m getting kind of hungry. Are you hungry?” She asked, trying to change the subject. 

 

“There’s a bakery just up ahead, we can get a bite to eat, ask a few more people and maybe call it quits for today.” Lucy said. Victor sighed and agreed. 

 

The two of them walked into the charming bakery and were immediately bombarded with the smell of pastries. Victor moved so quickly to the glass display of treats that it was as if he had been magnetized towards it. 

 

Lucy walked over to him, chuckling. “Let me guess, you want something?” She asked. 

 

He nodded, fidgeting with the hem of his waistcoat. They stepped into the rather short line. The young woman in front of them placed an order for three loaves of bread. 

 

“That’s quite a few.” Lucy said, barely tilting her head to the side. 

 

The bespectacled woman looked over her shoulder at them, a basket with a few books at her side. “I have a friend who’s rather fond of them.” 

 

“Have you seen anything strange lately?” Victor asked abruptly. The woman seemed caught off guard. 

 

“N-no, I can’t say I have.” She adjusted her round glasses. “Why do you ask?” 

 

“We’re sort of helping with the investigation that’s going on right now.” Lucy said. “So, you’re sure you haven’t seen anything?” 

 

“Especially in the woods.” Victor added. 

 

She shook her head quickly. Her purchase came shortly after their conversation and she left with haste. 

 

“Well,” Victor said. “ _That_ was strange.” 

 

“Do you think she knows anything?” Lucy asked. Victor couldn’t say for sure. 

 

Even though they were slightly disconcerted by that odd encounter, the two of them enjoy their pastries and wonder if Henry was having better luck. 

 

 

°°° 

 

Jekyll stopped in his tracks and straightened up, like a deer in headlights. 

 

“Where?” He asked quietly. 

 

_“In the alley across from us.”_

 

Henry turned to look, and sure enough, there was a figure standing the shadows, too far away and too obscured to identify, but not enough to be unable to tell that they were watching him. 

 

“So, someone’s watching us. Me, someone’s watching me.” Henry caught himself. “What do expect me to do?” 

 

_“Go after them!”_

 

Jekyll sighed, feeling absolutely ridiculous once again. 

 

“Why do I keep listening to you?” 

 

He began to walk across the street towards the alleyway only for the figure to recoil deeper into the shadows. As Jekyll made it to the threshold of the alley the figure picked up their pace and began to run. Henry gave chase. 

 

The figure bobbed and weaved gracefully down the back alleys, while Jekyll narrowly avoided tripping over his own feet. As Henry ran, he began to feel hopeless that he would ever catch them. 

 

With each stride, the figure put more distance between them. They hung a sharp left, and Henry followed, only to realize that they had come face to face with a wooden fence. The figure attempted to step back to run and jump over it, but Jekyll lunged forward and grabbed them by the back of their coat. He spun them around to face whoever it was. The worn scarf wrapped around their face untwined from around their face, revealing their identity. 

 

Jekyll’s face turned shocked. “Stapleton?” 

 

Henry’s surveyor had been none other than the man that Sherlock had investigated just yesterday, Jack Stapleton. With speed, Stapleton slammed Jekyll against one of the brick walls beside him, just barely hoisting him up by his throat. 

 

“How do you know my name?” Stapleton demanded. 

 

“I’m working with Sherlock!” Jekyll said, strained and panicked. 

 

Stapleton narrowed his eyes before letting him go. 

 

“You weren’t with the others yesterday.” Stapleton said as he looked Henry up and down. 

 

Jekyll brushed himself off. “I, um, had taken ill that morning.” He looked back up at Stapleton. “Why on earth were you watching me?” 

 

“Haven’t seen you in town before.” Stapleton narrowed his eyes. “You seemed suspicious.” 

 

Jekyll crossed his arms, attempting to ignore Hyde’s demands to be let loose and wreak havoc upon their assailant. 

 

“Suspicious? What are you talking about?” Henry asked. 

 

Stapleton began to circle him much like how a predator would encircle its over courageous prey. 

 

“I saw you, in the library. Not only that but I heard you too.” He said. 

 

Jekyll released a sharp gasp. His face drained of color as he felt the tips of his ears and fingers growing uncomfortably warm. He shifted on his feet as the outside world became muted and distant, making him unable to focus on anything else but Stapleton, even though he would _much_ rather be focusing on anything else. 

 

“You and Holmes are in over your heads. None of you could fight, much less kill a werewolf.” Stapleton sneered. Henry gave a small sigh of relief before raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“What, and you can?” He asked. 

 

Stapleton adjusted the scarf around his neck. “I can, actually. I suppose that... rather unsightly friend of yours didn’t tell you about the snooping he did.” 

 

_“He noticed that? Wait- who is he calling unsightly?!”_

 

Stapleton’s study, the silver tipped crossbow bolt, the abnormally large animal skin, it suddenly all made sense to Henry. 

 

“Are you telling me that you hunt these things?” Henry asked. In that moment, something truly awful, sickening even, dawned on him. 

 

“But....they’re people.” 

 

Stapleton rolled his eyes. “At one point they were, but now? They’re beast, monsters. And monsters must be put down.” 

 

Jekyll felt a chill rush down his spine. He had no idea why he found the idea so vile and so terrifying. 

 

“Don’t bother telling Holmes about what you’ve learned.” Stapleton scowled. “Doubt the world’s greatest detective would believe you.” 

 

Stapleton turned on his heels walking from the alley. 

 

“You can’t just kill them!” Henry said. “The beast, they...they can’t control it.” 

 

He stopped in his tracks. Stapleton looked over his shoulder. 

 

“They’re more dangerous if they choose not to control it. Either way, I’m going to put it six feet under.” 

 

As Stapleton walked away, Jekyll felt both an inexplicable and perfectly reasonable weight on his heart. 

 

_“Pretentious bugger, isn’t he?”_ Hyde said in a low growl. 

 

“Am I a monster?” Jekyll asked, stepping forward to look in a puddle a few steps away from him. Hyde stared back up at him. 

 

_“Oh, don’t get like that.”_ Edward rolled his eyes with his entire body. _“It’s even worse than when you’re happy. Anyways, we have mystery on our hands, might as well solve it.”_

 

Henry sighed. His misery was swiftly replaced with contempt for his other half. 

 

“And do you propose that we solve this mystery of ours?” Jekyll asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

_“We figure out whoever our wolfman is when he’s human, you let me dispose of him—”_

 

“Wait, what did you just say?” Henry cut him off, staring back into the puddle. 

 

_“You let me dispose of him?”_ Hyde cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“No! About when he’s human!” Jekyll lit up. “Hyde, I hate to say it, but you’re a genius.” 

 

Henry started walking down of the alleyway, stepping over the puddle. Hyde rose from it in a spectral, flickering, crimson shaded form and drifted after him. 

 

_“I am?”_ Hyde furrowed his brow before his expression turned smug. _“I mean, I am.”_

 

“The shoulder injury, the fact that he that he retired before Lucy and I saw the hound, it all matches up.” Jekyll began to pick up his pace, talking frantically. 

 

_“Jekyll, what the hell are you talking about?”_ Hyde asked, floating horizontally in the air beside him. 

 

Henry whipped around to face him, the manic look of a discovery gleaming in his eyes. 

 

“It’s Baskerville.” He said. “Baskerville is the hound. He's like us!” 

 

_“What do you mean he’s like us? Last time I checked I wasn’t a dog.”_ Edward grimaced. 

 

“Why would Baskerville kill his own uncle? And if he did, why would he be so inviting towards Sherlock?" Jekyll said, gesturing extensively from his excitement. “Unless...” 

 

_“Unless he can’t control when he changes!”_ Hyde finished Jekyll’s sentence for him. 

 

“Maybe he doesn’t even know that he’s changing.” Henry added, finally walking from the darkened alley and back into the light of the somewhat busy street. 

 

The two of them bounced ideas off each other and both found the fact that they were actually getting along for once was truly formidable. Jekyll was so focused on both their conversation and not attracting attention he hardly noticed that two people had stepped in line beside him. 

 

“You two kids having fun?” Lucy asked. 

 

Henry yelped, whipping his head around to see that Lucy and Victor had found him and had been walking beside him, clearly taking amusement in watching half of his conversation. 

 

“You didn’t have to sneak up on me like that.” Henry said disapprovingly 

 

“No,” Victor snickered. “We definitely did.” 

 

Henry sighed with a smile, he couldn’t stay mad at them. 

 

“I hope you had better luck than we did we your research.” Lucy said. “We didn’t find out anything.” 

 

“There was a slightly odd woman at the bakery, but that’s about it.” Victor added. 

 

“Well, you’ll be happy to know I did have a bit more success.” Jekyll declared. 

 

On their way back to Baskerville Hall, Henry explained that the creature they had been pursued and attacked by was, against all odds, a werewolf. He informed them about his rather unpleasant encounter with Stapleton and how he believed that Baskerville was the hound. Henry also explained his plan on to deal with this. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Lucy interjected. “You’re telling me that Baskerville is that monster that I, you know, shot in the shoulder and you want to do _what?!_ ” 

 

“I want to talk with him, Lucy.” Henry said. “Perhaps even reason with him. It’s quite possible that he can’t control himself when he transforms. Maybe if he knows that he’s not alone, I can help him!” 

 

The three of them stopped outside the doors of the stately but eerie manor. 

 

“That’s quite a noble goal, Henry, but are you sure it’s safe?” Victor asked. 

 

Jekyll took a deep breath. “Look, I won’t do anything to agitate him and if something does happen, we know what to do. But I don’t want to kill him.” 

 

“Fine, but make sure to be careful.” Lucy said, concerned. “We can pick this up later.” She jabbed her head to the side. Henry and Victor looked over to see Sherlock and Watson, engaged in conversation, coming up on them. 

 

“Hello everyone!” Sherlock called as they approached, waving his hand. 

 

“Did you all have fun on your little vacation?” Watson asked, eager to hear their answers. 

 

Henry looked between his friends, then back at Watson. “You could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter isn't super action packed but!!! not to be slightly spoilery on main but we are arriving at the climax of this part of the story!!!


	19. The King of Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery less unfolds, and more explodes chaotically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it didn't take a month between this chapter and last??? wild  
> warning for body horror, blood, surgery and excessive shirtlessness ;))))

That night, the somewhat pleasant weather turned back into a downpour that splattered rhythmically against the windows. The distant sounds of thunder could be heard but were muffled within the manor. 

 

Henry heard a knock at his at his door, shaking him from his slightly neurotic train of thought as he stared out the window. 

 

“Come in!” Henry called over his shoulder. 

 

The door creaked open and Baskerville stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“You wanted to talk to me?” He asked. 

 

“Ah, yes.” Jekyll nodded. “By the way, how’s your shoulder?” 

 

Baskerville placed a hand to it, smiling softly. “Better. What exactly did you want to talk about, anyways?" 

 

“I’m sorry if it’s a sore subject, but,” Henry sighed. “I don’t believe how sorry I am about your uncle. You must be taking quite hard.” 

 

Baskerville strode forward, stepping past Jekyll to face the window and turn his back to him. He paused before speaking again. 

 

“It’s in the past.” Baskerville said. “But thank you for asking.” 

 

“Besides, I’m sure Holmes will do a fine job of catching the culprit.” Henry said, trying to be reassuring. “He is the world’s greatest detective after all.” He laughed quietly. 

 

“Is he though?” 

 

Jekyll looked back at Baskerville, who was still staring out the window, his back still turned, and furrowed his brow. 

 

“What do you mean?” Henry asked apprehensively. 

 

Baskerville placed his hand against the glass. “You’ve seen the way he acts. He’s self-absorbed, constantly trying to prove that’s he’s always right. Always the best.” 

 

“He does seem like that, I suppose.” Henry interjected, attempting to salvage the once pleasant atmosphere. “But once you can look past that, he’s really quite—” 

 

“I’m sure you’d like to get rid of him.” Baskerville looked over his shoulder, cold fury burning in his eyes. 

 

The increasing concerned half smile dropped off Jekyll’s face in an instant. “What?” 

 

Henry found himself at a loss for words as Baskerville turned to face him again. 

 

“I felt it when we shook hands.” His lips split into an awestruck, yet menacing grin. Baskerville moved towards Jekyll. Henry stepped back. 

 

“That _raw power_. That savage, _primal_ energy.” Baskerville stepped around Jekyll, blocking his path. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like it.” 

 

“I believe this conversation is over.” Henry attempted to move forward, but Baskerville put his arm up, blocking his exit again. 

 

“So unassuming, so _weak..._ ” Baskerville pouted. “What are you really, doctor?” 

 

“Baskerville, what on earth are you talking about?” Jekyll asked. He attempted to put on a brave face, but his anxiousness slipped into his voice. 

 

“You’re making this much harder than it has to be.” Baskerville scowled. “At first, I was going to get you to just kill Sherlock. But then that _bloody wench_ shot me the in shoulder.” 

 

Jekyll felt his heart be pierced with both anger and fear. 

 

“I was right. You are the hound. You killed you uncle and now you’re going to kill Sherlock! Why?!” Henry cried. 

 

“Bad investments, gambling, I needed the inheritance and the old man wouldn’t die fast enough.” Baskerville sneered. He stepped forward, beginning to back Henry into a corner. “And I’m not going to kill Sherlock, you are.” 

 

“What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!” Jekyll voice began to become more and more frantic, raising in volume. 

 

“Clearly, you’re not human.” Baskerville smirked. “So, I unleash whatever mindless beast you are and, tragically, in your rampage, Holmes end up in your path of the destruction.” 

 

“What about the others?!” Henry half-shouted, his mouth pulled into a snarl. 

 

Jekyll watched in horror as Baskerville stepped back. The nauseating sound of bones cracking filled the air as his limbs began to elongate. His nails sharpened into claws. His clothes tore as he grew taller and thick, black fur erupted from his skin. His face began to stretch into a snout, complete with gleaming, razor sharp fangs and piercing orange eyes. 

 

After he had fully taken on his new form, Baskerville shook his head, like a dog would shake off water before he spoke in a voice that barely sounded human. 

 

“Consider them collateral damage.” 

 

“Oh, _bleeding hell._ ” Jekyll said, both hopeless and horrified. 

 

Baskerville lunged forward, slashing viciously. Henry jerked back, but not far enough in time. He raked his claws against Henry’s chest, breaking the skin and tearing open his shirt. 

 

Jekyll cried out in pain. He clutched his chest, staggering backwards until his back was nearly pressed against the window. Baskerville towered menacingly over him, the closest thing to a grin he could make spread across his face as saliva dripped from his fangs. 

 

“Come on Jekyll,” He snarled. “Let’s see what you really are!” 

 

 _“Henry!”_ Hyde shouted, making Henry wince from the sudden noise. _“There’s only one way we’re getting out of this alive!”_

 

Jekyll felt his pulse beginning to pick up, felt heat beginning to spread through him. 

 

“I suppose you’re right.” He said, smiling weakly through pained gasps. He gripped his left hand as he watched red veins beginning to snake over it, along with patches of dark hair that began to grow. 

 

_“Let’s show this mutt what a real monster looks like.”_

 

Jekyll let his head hang loosely for only a moment before he whipped it back up to stare Baskerville in the eyes. With his hair tossed back, his mouth split into a grin, revealing his now unnaturally pointed canines. A wild, almost feral look in his eyes was accompanied by red rings around his pupils so bright that they almost glowed in the dark. 

 

“My turn.” 

 

In a flash, Henry collapsed to the floor, crying out in pain again, but for an entirely different pain time. He clasped his head, gasping for breath like a man half drowned. He felt pain and power coursing through him. Jekyll felt himself raging and freezing with the passion of Hyde. And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he loved it. 

 

Hyde stood up shakily but with as much speed as he can manage, Jekyll’s clothes hanging loosely off his body. Baskerville snarled, visibly enraged. 

 

“You?!” He snapped. “That’s impossible!” 

 

“Oh, well I’m terribly sorry to disappoint.” Hyde’s fake pout quickly turned into a mad grin. 

 

Edward’s cackling was quickly interrupted by Baskerville making another charge at him. This time, Hyde managed to duck down before Baskerville could land on top of him. 

 

Baskerville let out a fearful whimper as he crashed directly into and through the window with a loud crash that was slightly masked by a sudden peel of thunder. He plummeted through the air before smacking into the ground with a loud thud. 

 

Hyde peered through the window to see if Baskerville had splattered on the grass, grimacing comically. Baskerville wasn’t dead, merely wounded. He stood up on all fours and barked furiously before bounding into the rain and darkness. 

 

He stepped away from the window, taking a few more steps back before breaking into a full sprint and throwing open the door. He bolted down the hall and the stairs, skipping the last few and choosing to jump over the railing instead. 

 

Lucy, Victor, Watson and Sherlock were all alarmed and stood up with haste, but Lucy was the first one to get over to Hyde. 

 

“Edward, oh my God!” Lucy gasped. She grabbed him by the shoulders. “What happened?” 

 

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but Jekyll was right.” Hyde laughed slightly, trying to relieve some of the panic in the room. 

 

“Right about what?” Watson asked, eyes wide with bewilderment and unease. 

 

“Baskerville really the hound, isn’t he?” Victor asked. 

 

Hyde nodded. “And he’s well aware of it. He killed his uncle entirely of his own volition.” 

 

Sherlock stepped forward. “What do you mean when you say that Baskerville is the hound?” 

 

Edward looked over Lucy’s shoulder at him. “Hate to break it to you Sherlock, but our Mr. Baskerville is a werewolf.” 

 

Watson suddenly looked even more worried. “Where’s Dr. Jekyll?” He fretted. 

 

“He, uh, fainted.” Hyde replied. “He’s of a weak constitution.” 

 

“I’m sorry, are glossing over that comment about Baskerville being a werewolf?” Sherlock asked. 

 

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud howl that, even though coming from outside, echoed through the building. Each of them looked up and around the room. 

 

“He’s on the roof.” Victor said quietly. “He’s on the roof!” He declared again, louder and much more panicked this time. 

 

Hyde stepped away from Lucy’s grasp and turned towards the stairs, starting back up them. 

 

“Where are you going?” Lucy asked, starting after him. 

 

Hyde turned back around, arms outstretched. “I’m going to take care of the little pup.” He winked and turned back around, running back up the stairs. 

 

Victor, Watson and Sherlock had also gathered at the base of the stairs. 

 

“Is he sure that’s safe? Wait, that’s frankly not safe at all!” Sherlock said. 

 

“Trust me,” Victor gulped. “He can handle it.” 

 

Hyde stormed down the halls, searching for any way to get onto the roof. The floorboards creaked under his footsteps and the eyes of the portraits on the walls felt as if they were following him. There were no ghosts in this house, there was something much worse. 

 

He hung a left, finding an even creakier looking staircase, leading up to what probably was the attic. He ran up, skipping every second step, getting faster with each stride. 

 

Practically jumping from the last step, Edward slammed the side of his body into the door, breaking the lock. The door swung open with reckless abandon and he landed inside, causing a small could of dust to float into the air. 

 

The attic, dark, musty and was filled with both cobweb and boxes and trunks, full of old clothes and items either broken and never disposed of or no longer. Hyde stood up and began to walk quickly through the attic. He pushed past a stack of boxes, topped with a small case, dust caked case of silverware. Prints of his fingers were left on it. 

 

Behind the boxes was a window. Hyde undid the latch and pushed it open. He climbed outside, gripping to the wet roof tiles as his form slunk into the rain. 

 

Rain bounded down as Edward gained his footing on the wet rooftop, and he locked eyes with Baskerville, who still remained on all fours with his claws dug into the wood. 

 

“Jekyll...” Baskerville stalked towards him. “Or is it Hyde? Is that you’re calling yourself?” 

 

“Don’t get confused, Harry. I’m my own man.” Hyde glowered. 

 

“Well, Hyde, can we talk? One monster to another?” Baskerville asked, sitting up. “What are you? I’ve never seen or heard about anything like you.” 

 

“There’s no one like me.” Edward snarled back. “And I’m done with the talking.” 

 

Baskerville reared back and stood on his hind legs, extending to his full, intimidating height. 

 

“Pity.” He said in a low growl. “But I do look forward to killing you. And when I do, I’ll make sure to rip out your pretty little lass’s throat first.” 

 

Hyde went berserk. He roared in rage, jumping onto Baskerville and wrestling him down. They crashed onto the roof, grappling each other. 

 

Sherlock and Watson had left to get the police, while Lucy and Victor rushed up the stairs to the attic. They bolted through the open door. Victor looked around while Lucy quickly walked over to the open window. She peered out, craning her neck at an unnatural angle to see on top of the roof only to witness Hyde and Baskerville thrashing at each other. 

 

“We have to help him!” Lucy said, spinning around to face Victor. 

 

When she turned, she saw Victor holding the crossbow she had used just last night. 

 

Hyde and Baskerville rolled back and forth on the roof, rain pounding down around them. They punched and kicked and clawed at each other. Baskerville got on top of Hyde, pinning him to the wet roof. He lifted a clawed hand, preparing to drive it deep into Edward’s skull. 

 

With a groan of effort that quickly turned into a scream, Hyde rolled over and hurled Baskerville off him, sending scraping against the wood. 

 

“I must say, I’m impressed!” Baskerville shouted, regaining his footing on all fours. 

 

Hyde stood up, hunched over. He wiped blood from his nose. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

 

Baskerville sprung towards him, but once again, Edward managed to dodge him, this time by rolling out of the way. Hyde vaulted onto his back, grabbing Baskerville around his thick, fur covered neck, just barely being able to wrap his arm around it. Baskerville clawed at his arm as Edward tugged at his fur and grit his teeth. 

 

“I appreciate the gesture, Victor.” Lucy took the crossbow from Victor’s hands. “But I don’t think that’s going to help much, we’d need a silver arrow to any real damage.” 

 

“There’s bound to be something silver in this whole attic.” Victor said. 

 

“Then we better start looking!” Lucy declared. 

 

The two of them quickly split off into different directions of the attic. Lucy looked farther in the back while Victor checked near the mirror. He was beginning to think that he should look somewhere else when the gleam of something caught his eye. 

 

Baskerville howled in defiance as he began to move erratically, trying to shake Hyde off his back. Edward found it increasingly difficult to hold on, Baskerville’s fur was slick from rain and his own hands were slippery from the water as well. 

 

With one final, mighty jolt, Baskerville heaved Hyde off his back. In Edward’s attempt to hang on as tightly as he could, he ended up ripping out some small, wet chunks of fur. 

 

Hyde fell backwards and smashed onto the roof, tiles coming loose upon his impact. He gasped breathlessly, the wind knocked out of him. Baskerville didn’t hesitate to pounce on top of him, almost placing his full weight on Hyde’s chest. 

 

“This game’s been fun.” Baskerville growled, raising a clawed hand. His snout was inches away from Hyde’s face. "But I’m afraid you’ve lost.” 

 

Hyde spat blood. “Go to hell.” 

 

Edward whipped his head to the side and bit Baskerville’s arm, his teeth just barely piercing through fur and the flesh underneath. Baskerville’s yelp of pain quickly turned into a bitter growl. 

 

“I was going to make it quick!” He barked, lips pulled into a snarl revealing his horrible, jagged fangs. “But now I think I’ll make your death slow and painful!” 

 

Hyde desperately tried to push Baskerville off of him. Baskerville swung his claws down, preparing to bury them deep into Edward’s face. 

 

That was when the sound of a crossbow bolt being fired ripped through the air and the unpleasant thunk of it sticking into Baskerville’s back quickly followed. He reared back, howling in agony and began frantically scratching as his back. 

 

Edward sat up and Baskerville clambered off, whimpering and yowling in pain. Across the roof, there Lucy stood, soaking wet, crossbow in hand. 

 

“You’re a terrible host.” She scowled. 

 

Hyde rose to his feet, wiping blood of his lips. That was when he finally got a good look at the bolt now embedded in Baskerville’s flesh. Smoke hissed from the wound and tied to the bolt was a silver butter knife. 

 

Another clap of thunder erupted in the sky as Baskerville became increasingly panicked, desperately trying to rip the bolt from his back. Hyde actually began to feel pity towards him. Suddenly, Baskerville lost his footing on the wet tiles, slipping close to the edge. 

 

“Edward!” Lucy called to him over the rain. “Do something!” 

 

“What do you expect me to do?!” He shouted back. 

 

“You can’t just let him fall!” 

 

Hyde shot forward as Baskerville clung to the edge, slowly sliding off, leaving claw marks on the tiles. Edward slid to his knees in front of Baskerville, gripping his clawed hand that was clinging to the roof with one hand and extending the other. 

 

“You’re not going to fall if you let me help you!” Hyde yelled. 

 

Baskerville stared up at him with those orange eyes of his, no longer filled with malice and pride, but now filled with fear and vulnerability. Edward’s chest rose up and down with labored breaths as he waited for Baskerville’s answer. 

 

Baskerville’s muzzle spreading into that familiar cruel smile. “I think I’ll take you up on your previous offer. I’ll see you in hell.” 

 

He lashed his free arm up to scratch the hand Hyde was holding him with. Hyde cried out and Baskerville let go of the roof, plummeting to the ground, howling madly all the way. 

 

A sickening crack resonated as Baskerville’s body hit the ground. Hyde watched as Sherlock, Watson and some police officers ran over, attracted by the sound, to this side of the house. They watched as the lupine form of his corpse gradually become more and more human with horror, one of the officers even fainted. 

 

Edward looked over his shoulder to see Lucy standing over him. 

 

“I swear I didn’t do that on purpose.” 

 

Victor was ecstatic to see Lucy and Hyde climbing back through the attic’s window, alive and well. He refrained from the hugging this time, due them being soaked to the skin. But, he did find them some blankets in the attic to help them dry off. 

 

When they came back down, they found Sherlock and Watson also anxious for their return and were both relieved to see them coming down the staircase. Watson, medical kit in hand rushed over to Hyde, who promptly took the kit from his hands and gave it to Lucy. 

 

“Mr. Hyde, you need immediate medical assistance.” Watson protested. 

 

“And I’m sure Jekyll is probably awake by now.” Hyde said, giving a knowing look to Lucy. “He can patch me up just fine. Besides, you probably all need rest after tonight’s excitement.” 

 

Watson attempted to protest more, but Sherlock stopped him. 

 

“That was...incredibly brave of you, Hyde.” Sherlock said. “And rather stupid. I can see why you and Jekyll are close, you’re quite alike.” 

 

Edward laughed weakly. “You don’t know the half of it.” 

 

With her arm around him, Lucy helped Hyde up the stairs and back to his room, making sure to shut the door tight behind them. 

 

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” She asked. 

 

“I told you, I’m fi—” The end of Edward’s words turned into a cry of agony as he fell from her grasp. 

 

Hyde fell at the foot of the bed, grasping and clutching to it. He groaned in pain as the strands of dark, greasy hair hanging in front of his face began to lighten and recede. His clothes became more fitting as his body transformed. The red rings faded from his eyes, leaving a slight burning sensation as Hyde felt his own mind changing. 

 

“Henry?” Lucy called. 

 

He turned his head to face Lucy, flashing his signature dimpled smile, if a feeble one at that. 

 

“Ta-da...” Henry said weakly. 

 

“Oh God.” She rushed over, helping him to his feet. 

 

“Thank you, Lucy.” He said. “But now I need to ‘patch myself up’, as it were.” 

 

“Henry, you can barely stand, I’m not going to let you preform amateur surgery on yourself!” She declared. “Sit down.” 

 

“But—” 

 

“Sit. Down.” 

 

With his whole body trembling from exertion, Jekyll stepped over to the side of the bed and sat down while Lucy opened the surgical kit. 

 

She sat down beside him, the open kit in between them. It was a square, leather case that Jekyll was rather impressed by. Within it, it seemed to have all the bells and whistle of the modern medical world. Those that could be transported at least. Lucy on the other hand, stared into it with confusion. 

 

“You’re the doctor,” She said, pushing the kit closer to him. “Where do I start?” 

 

"Well, you’re going to want to wash out the wound first.” He smiled weakly. 

 

“Oh. Right. I’ll be right back. You take that off while I’m gone.” She said, pointing who his tattered shirt as she stood up. 

 

Lucy walked out of the room. While she was gone, Henry obliged her instruction and removed his already opened shirt, setting it behind him. Lucy returned shortly after with a pitcher of water and a cloth in hand. 

 

“I’m—” She said as she entered, but she stopped when her eyes landed on him. 

 

“What?” Henry raised his eyebrows. “You’ve seen me like this before.” 

 

“I guess didn’t really pay attention the first time.” 

 

Lucy sat down across from him again, dipping the cloth into the water. She began wiping the dried blood, dirt, bits of fabric and anything else from his wound. 

 

“This is the second time you’ve done this for me.” Henry said. “And that was the second time you saved my life. I suppose I owe you.” 

 

Lucy looked back up at him, wringing out the cloth back into the pitcher. “You don’t owe me anything. What’s next?” 

 

“Ah, let me see...” Henry pulled the kit closer to him and rifled through it briefly before pulling out a rectangular glass bottle filled with a clear liquid and a thin rag. 

 

“Antiseptic.” He beamed. “Oh, and we’re going to want to soak the bandages in this, so don’t use all of it.” 

 

Lucy popped the cork from the bottle, a strong smell of cleanliness filling her nostrils. 

 

“God! That is... pungent.” She coughed. 

 

Jekyll laughed. Lucy playfully shoved him, smiling back at him. 

 

She poured about a quarter antiseptic onto the rag and gently placed it against the wound on Henry’s chest. He winced. 

 

“Sorry.” Lucy grimaced as she wiped the claw marks down as lightly as she could. 

 

Once she had finished, Lucy folded up the rag and corked the bottle and placed them both back in the kit. 

 

Henry looked through the kit again and from it, he pulled a needle and spool of clear thread. The needle looked like another other, except it was curved at its tip. 

 

“This one’s going to need stitches.” Jekyll said, his expression a mix of worry and gloom. “If you want me to do this myself, I—” 

 

“No, it’s alright.” Lucy cut him off before he could finish. She took the needle and surgical thread from his hands. “I’ve done this before.” 

 

“You have?” He asked. 

 

“Once.” She said as attempted to put the thread through the eye of the needle. “Cut my leg pretty bad once when I was a kid, it needed stitches, so I did it myself.” 

 

“Didn’t it hurt?” Henry asked, concern in his voice. 

 

“Like hell.” Lucy sighed. “So, Henry, what’s your favorite color?” 

 

“Um, why do you a— Ah!” Henry couldn’t finish his sentence from the piercing pain in his chest. Lucy had stuck the needle in. 

 

“Sorry!” She winced. “They say it’s better if it’s a surprise.” 

 

The next few minutes were harrowing. Lucy winced every time Jekyll would clench his jaw or ball up the sheets in between his fingers. Henry attempted to take his mind off the pain the only way he knew how at the moment, by thinking of her. 

 

The way Lucy worked was surprisingly meticulous and proper, especially due to her only having one experience. Though Henry did have to give her a few strained pointers here and there. The way she apologized every time she thought she hurt him, the way she genuinely cared so much, it made the pain a little bit easier. 

 

How she took such care, the way her tongue just barely stuck out of her mouth when she was concentrating, when her hands pressed against his chest or his stomach leaving him feeling all warm and strange inside, it was all so indescribable. 

 

“And there we are!” Lucy said, pulling the needle out for the last time. 

 

“Oh thank God.” Henry sighed with relief. Lucy looked back at him, her expression hurt. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He said quickly as he started to ramble an apology. “I mean it did hurt a bit and you don’t have that much experience and I just meant—” 

 

Lucy put a finger to Henry’s lips, promptly shutting him up. He slowly took her hand and gently pulled it away from his face. 

 

“You did wonderfully.” He said softly. 

 

The next few moments felt like an eternity with Lucy’s hand wrapped in Henry’s. They simply stared into each others’ eyes, unsure of what to say, or how to say it for that matter. Just last night, Jekyll had been prepared to spill his feelings, to tell Lucy everything he really felt, but now found he neither had the words nor courage to do so. 

 

Lucy pulled her hand away, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled, her face flushed. 

 

“We should bandage that up.” She murmured. 

 

The kit was stocked with multiple rolls of gauze bandages. Lucy pulled one out, unravelling what she thought would be enough and remembered to douse the strip of bandage in the antiseptic. 

 

Lucy gingerly wrapped the now damp bandage around Henry’s chest. She took care to not tie it too tightly, he had to be able to breathe after all. She ran her hands across his back, leaning closer to be able to the bandage to keep it in place. When she was finished, Lucy pulled away, folding her hands in her lap. 

 

“Your face is pretty bad, too.” She winced. 

 

“Huh?” Henry looked like he had just been slapped. 

 

“I mean it’s all bloody— Really?” She stared incredulously. 

 

Lucy took the still wet, slightly bloodied rag that hung on the edge of the water pitcher. Henry protested to her washing his face, but she insisted that he shouldn’t move too much, as to not tear his sutures. 

 

“There he is!” Lucy grinned as she wiped the last of the dried blood from Henry’s cheek. “Almost didn’t recognize you under all that.” 

 

Henry chuckled as Lucy shut the surgical kit, her head lowered and her hair obscuring her face. His smile faded slowly. 

 

“He... He does care about you, you know.” Henry said, a slight tinge of bittersweet in his voice. 

 

Lucy looked up, pushing her hair from her face. “Hm?” 

 

“Hyde. He does care about you.” He sighed. “I don’t think he would’ve nearly gotten himself killed if your life wasn’t in danger.” 

 

Lucy sat up, not wanting to meet his gaze. 

 

“Oh God.” Henry placed a hand to his forehead. “I’ve made things rather awkward, haven’t I?” 

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” Lucy waved her hands, trying to reassure him. She stood up, taking the surgical kit in her hands. 

 

“You should get some rest.” She gave a sympathetic half smile. “You look like you could use it.” 

 

Jekyll leaned back slightly. “You’re right, as usual.” 

 

Lucy made her way to the door, creaking it open. Light cut through the slight darkness of the room, casting her shadow across the hardwood floor. 

 

“Lucy!” Henry called, stopping her just before she left the room. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. 

 

“Thank you.” He bit his lip. “For everything.” 

 

Lucy’s face turned pink for a split second before she regained her composure. She simply nodded in response, knowing that if she said anything, she might just say everything. 

 

The door shut with a click. Henry gave a deep sigh before falling backwards onto the bed, his arms sprawled out and his legs dangling off the edge. He stared at the ceiling and took in the bliss of the simple joy of his mind being, for once, quiet. 

 

Henry ran a hand over his freshly stitched chest wound, wincing every time he pressed them a little bit too hard. He traced his hand all the way to his left hip, feeling the other scar Lucy had patched up. An agonizing reminder of his first night as Hyde, though the memory wasn’t all bad. It had been the very first time he had ever met Lucy. 

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Henry doubted she even felt the same way. She wouldn’t, she couldn’t, not after everything Henry had put her through. 

 

Henry tried to get it off his mind fruitlessly. By the time he was able to finally clear his mind, it was even later into the night. And once again, his sleep was plagued with half-remembered nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lucy, henry, talk to each other u dweebs


End file.
